L'Avent c'est bien et surtout l'après
by Raptah
Summary: C'est l'Avent, donc Noël et ses surprises vont arriver
1. Chapter 1

L'avent, c'est bien, et surtout l'arrière.

_J'aurai pu faire mieux comme titre._

Chapitre 1

Paragraphe 1

Ô, douuuce nuuit, c'est Noël cette nuit.

_(Oui, je recycle certains de mes titres de chapitre d'autres histoires et je fais aussi des citations)_

_Prologue_

_- « Aucuns ne semblent en mesure d'emporter la décision alors que nous abordons le dernier virage. Mais sœur Marie Berthier vient du diable Vauvert faire l'extérieur ! Alors qu'il semble que l'abbé Rollin se mette à la faute !_

_Première, sœur Marie Berthier. Il y aura photo pour départager les autres concurrents. _

_Nous vous donnerons les résultats dès qu'ils seront en notre possession. A vous Cognacq-Jay, à vous les studios._

_-Extrait de 'La procession télévisée', Coluche (Parodie de Léon Zitrone)._

C'est ainsi que Dean aurait pu commenter le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, s'il avait connu Coluche.

_(Se parlant à lui-même),_ - Moi, Dean Winchester devant la basilique Saint Pierre le 24 décembre pour aller à la messe de minuit, bref au cœur même de l'église catholique, qui au passage, avant, pendant et après ce qui aurait pu être une double l'apocalypse, a été d'une discrétion totale. C'était d'la stratégie pour n'pas affoler les masses, ou l'ignorance totale de c'qui est arrivé ces trois dernières années ? Lorsque Uriel tenait tant à ce que j'devienne la capote de Michel, les emplumés n's'ont pas gêné pour avertir certains groupes religieux, donc le Vatican savait aussi. -

La cohue, l'empressement de cette foule de privilégiés, laïcs, Religieuses et autres membres du clergé à pouvoir entrer dans la basilique, lui rappelait aussi des ados devant une salle de concert avec un pass V.I.P gagné à la radio. _(continuant le cours de ses pensées)_, - Bon y'aura d'la musique, mais s'ra surement pas Led Zep ou Metallica c'soir -, et il fredonna avec ironie, 'Ô douce nuit' en serrant un peu plus son bras autour de celui de Castiel. Si Dean avait su ce que cette nuit lui réservait, qu'aurait-il chanté ?

Paragraphe 2

It's rainiiiing Mennn, Alléluuuia !

Ou de l'utilité d'avoir un parapluie en toutes occasions a porté de mains.

Une semaine avant Noël.

Day one, Samedi, fin d'après midi.

- « Arrête de bouder comme un gosse ! »

- « J'ai trop déteint sur toi, Cas. » dit Dean dépité mais pas vaincu pour autant. Il s'avança, malgré le discours de Castiel la veille, et l'embrassa goulument comme s'il savourait son dessert préféré, les grognements lui échappant en étant la preuve. Castiel eut malgré sa constitution, du mal à rompre ce baiser et encore plus à se dégager de l'étreinte.

- « Dean ! J'ai dit non ! Une semaine d'abstinence avant Noël, c'est pas si difficile ! » Dit posément Castiel, enfin autant qu'il pu car sa voie trahie légèrement son trouble, ce qui n'échappât pas à un Dean irrité en mode 'chasse'.

- « Ah, ben ouais, c'est pas si difficile ! Lorsque l'on voit son chéri sortir de la salle d'eau avec juste une serviette et les cheveux en bataille encore mouillés,... bien sur », s'entendit en réponse Castiel, qui à ces mots fut instantanément habillé et coiffé. _(Dean avait développé une addiction : il adorait caresser les cheveux de Castiel après une douche, … enfin entre autre)._

- « T'es pas marrant! » continua Dean en voyant Cas vêtu.

- « Gamin ! » répondit Castiel en souriant. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire aussi.

- « Je t'aime » répondit Dean avec un visage à faire fondre un saint comme on dit, mais Castiel résista au grand dam de Dean.

- « Je t'aime aussi » dit Castiel en se préparant à sortir de leur chambre.

- « Je vais prendre une douche tu veux pas m'aider à me déshabiller ? » demanda l'ainé des Winchester commençant à débouter sa chemise.

- « Mais, sans problème Dean » répondit Castiel qui téléporta directement sous une douche glacée un Dean, certes nu, mais frigorifié.

- Un « Vraiment pas drôle Cas !» traversa la porte de la salle d'eau attenante. Castiel, lui, avait commencé à descendre l'escalier un sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre Sam, Balthazar, Gabriel et Anna qui étaient dans le living.

Flash-back :

Depuis la mort de Bobby, cela faisait presque deux ans que les frères avaient 'une base arrière', un point de ralliement, une maison, bref un nouveau foyer, le leur, enfin, plus exactement, Gabriel leur trouva ' la maison idéale ! ' C'est ainsi qu'il présenta sa trouvaille aux deux frères. Ayant étés les passagers de Gab's Airlines, ils ne savaient pas où ils avaient atterris. Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi. La mer était visible du haut de la colline où se trouvait leur futur foyer.

- « On est au Texas, prés de la frontière mexicaine. Carambar ! », dit Gabriel avec la gestuelle avec les bras d'un présentateur de jeux télévisés _(ben, tiens !), _ faisant gagner le gros lots à des participants incrédules.

- « C'est Caramba ! », dit Sam

- « C'est un bonbon français, je faisais de l'humour », répondit Gabriel dépité de son gag raté malgré que Sam l'en ait vu s'en goinfrer, lors d'une de leur visite à Paris. Au loin les buildings et autres bâtiments d'une ville portuaire

- « C'est qu'elle ville ? » demanda Sam avec un ton laissant comprendre qu'il adorait déjà l'endroit et la maison sans l'avoir encore visité.

- « Corpus Christi. » dit Gabriel.

- « Je s'vais qu'il pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire une vraie blague foireuse. Les Winchester vivant à Corpus Christi ! Les chasseurs on pas fini de s'foutre de not' tronche» S'exclama Dean.

- « Franchement, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça ! » sorti Gabriel et ne laissant pas à Dean le temps de répliquer

- « Sinon, j'avais pensé à Avé Maria en Floride, mais ces bigots intégristes me donne la nausée comme leurs pizzas. En plus on n'auraient pas été acceptés » dit Gabriel. _(note de l'oteuur' : la ville d'Avé Maria a été créée par un fabriquant de pizza)_

Le 'on' de 'on n'auraient pas été acceptés' par Gabriel fit naitre de sombres pensées chez Dean.

- « Ça va être pratique pour les chasses, on est aux fins fonds des États-Unis », dit-il, renfrogné.

- « Tu pourras aussi faire plus de route avec ta chérie » dit Castiel apparaissant à ses côtés.

- « Toujours jaloux de mon bijou ? » répondit Dean amusé en enlaçant Castiel pour déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser (version Dean).

- « Un bijou ! Ce tas de » répliqua Gabriel interrompu par un regard noir du cadet Winchester.

Puis, Sam leva les yeux au ciel. La relation entre son frère et Gabriel étaient celles de deux ainés super protecteurs avec leur 'petits' frères, _(bien que de fait, Castiel et Sam soient plus grands que leur ainé respectif)__._ Ils avaient beau avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves prouvant combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis le début de 'taquiner' Dean sur sa relation avec Castiel.

Dean, quant à lui avait remarqué depuis quelques temps, que Gabriel regardait par moments Sam comme une friandise, ce qui mettait en alerte le sens protecteur du grand frère qu'il était. Il avait eu une discussion avec Castiel pensant qu'il déraillait, mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela l'avait rendu encore plus suspicieux envers Gaby et définitivement inquiet lorsque Castiel lui dit qu'il pensait que les sentiments de Gabriel étaient sincères. Sam, lui, était autant conscient de ce qu'il se passait que les passagers du Titanic avant le grand boum, car 'Boum' il y eut, mais ceci est une autre histoire… _(Conseil : Si un jour, j'la raconte, préparez vos chaloupes)_

La visite fut vite faite, Sam trouva la maison paaarfaite, les deux chambres principales donnant sur la mer l'enchantèrent, le grand living, aussi, tout était parfait, enfin tout, sauf la chambre des invités qui fut plus qu'a son tour squattée par un Gabriel, invité ou plutôt s'invitant. Dean avait du mal à l'admettre, mais l'endroit était magnifique et c'est ainsi que Dean, Castiel et Sam aménagèrent à Corpus Christi.

(Fin du flash-back)

Paragraphe 3

Ça complote dans l'air, d'où d'l'eau dans l'gaz, ah, ben forcément !

Toujours Day one

- « Les chérubins sont d'accord et ravis de participer » dit Anna, qui s'interrompit à la vue de Castiel descendant les escaliers.

- « Dis, Saminounet, tu veux pas que l'on ailles se promener ? » enchainât Gabriel avec une voix trop forte pour être honnête.

- « Euh, ouais, mais on se promène aux alentours» répondit un Sam prit au dépourvu.

En effet, Gabriel avait tendance à les 'zapper' à Montmartre, le Taj-Mahal, L'Alhambra de Grenade, les jardins du palais d'été à Beijing, Venise et son tour obligatoire en gondole, _(Sam n'appréciait pas quand Gabriel racontait plié de rire cet épisode)__,_ bref que des endroits romantiques à souhait. Même pour Sam les intentions de Gabriel étaient devenues limpides, d'autant plus que depuis trois mois maintenant, Gabriel faisait clairement la cour à Sam, ce dernier ne sachant toujours pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon version Loki, ceci lui permettant de ne pas trop s'interroger sur ses pensées et propres sentiments. Depuis quelques semaines Castiel trouvait que sa famille agissait bizarrement en sa présence. Assurément ils étaient sa famille, certes en manquait certains pour célébrer Noël. Cette pensée l'attrista.

-« Tu les trouves pas mignons ? », dit doucement Anna à Castiel en regardant Sam et Gabriel déjà sortis par les portes vitrées et s'éloignant.

- « Merci ! », cria Gabriel tout en continuant de marcher, laissant sur le visage de Sam une énième interrogation.

- « Gabriel, mignon ! J'aurai tout entendu ! », s'exclama Balthazar assis confortablement dans un fauteuil avant que Castiel ait le temps de répondre à Anna.

- « Je souhaite sincèrement pour eux deux de trouver le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas ensemble. »

- « Que veux tu dire? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Qu'avoir été pendant deux millénaires Loki, dieu de l'embrouille, ça incline pas à la confiance absolue et dans une relation la confiance est primordiale. Pas vrai ? » enchaina Balthazar en coupant la parole à son frère une nouvelle fois. Alors que Castiel allait lui répondre, un :

- « WWOOoooooh, c'est le blues de l'abstinennnce, mon Cassinouuu ne veut plus de mouuyyaaaa, cette nuit j's'rais seuuuul, dannnns ce grand lit viiiiiiiiiide.»

Trois têtes célestes se tournèrent en direction de cette 'aubade ?!', plus criée que chantée par Dean à l'étage. En ouvrant la porte de leur chambre tout en finissant de s'habiller, il voulait foutre la honte à Castiel en exprimant son point de vue pour la douche glacée, et donc, l'avait de fait empêché comme Balthazar de répondre à Anna. Castiel, cool mais jaunâtre, tenta de garder contenance face à Balthazar et Anna.

- « Euh, je veux dire qu'ils méritent d'être heureux, après ce qu'ils ont vécus, et j'ai pas la réponse si c'est ensemble ou pas, c'est tout. » répondit-il enfin.

Balthazar et Anna prient de fou-rires au 'blues' de Dean, _(Anna s'excusant aussitôt, tout en riant),_ Balthazar entendit distraitement la réponse de Castiel, et en le regardant à nouveau froidement avec un ton feint empli de désespoir et d'exaspération.

- « On est même pas à la fin du premier jour et ton chéri est déjà en train de 'chanter' le Blues, qu'est-ce que cela sera à la fin de la semaine ! »

- « Les 500 choristes à lui tout seul interprétant l'intégrale de la tétralogie de Wagner ? » répondit 'naïvement ' Castiel qui, même si il avait trouvé l'intervention sonore de Dean fort gênante, la réaction quasi humaine de son frère et de sa sœur lui avait réchauffé le cœur, et il se mit à rire aussi.

- « Rit Castiel, on verra si tu riras autant lorsque Dean exigera un 'calin' la nuit de Noël à oo hr, oo min, et une Seconde » enchéri Balthazar.

Dean en entendant les rires se mit à déclamer en descendant les escaliers pour les rejoindre dans le living.

- « Trois anges qui rient du désespoir d'un pauvre homme qui a bossé toute la semaine et qui commence le week-end et ses vacances par : 'Pas de sexe darling avant Noël, bonjour l'cadeau !», puis avec un ton suppliant,

- « Bébééé, je veux juste un bisou sur la joue, juré je suis sage» et Dean fit son entrée tout sourire, fier de son tour joué à son chéri.

- « j'aurais du demander 15 jours d'abstinence » dit placidement Castiel, provoquant derechef une nouvelle vague de rires angéliques, car figé, Dean pendant une seconde pensa qu'il l'avait échappé belle, _(15 jours, l'horreur !)_

- « Dis, Dean, tu connais Richard Wagner ? » demanda Balthazar

- « Oui, j'suis pas si ignare. Pourquoi ? » répondit un Dean froissé, interrogatif et totalement largué face à trois anges riant de plus belle.

- « Pour rien », réussit à articuler Anna s'écroulant hilare sur le canapé et Balthazar secoué de fou-rires dans le fauteuil.

Dean fronça les sourcils, Castiel reprit, enfin, tenta de reprendre son sérieux, le plus rapidement possible, et fit un autre bisou à son chéri pour se faire pardonner.

Paragraphe 4 :

Sur la plage abandonnée, Sam Winchester sans crustacés

_(Je recycle encore du titre, je sais)_

Si on s'en référait aux propos de Balthazar, effectivement, on peut dire qu'un certain chronomètre était lancé. La question à un dollar, _(c'est la crise) _: De quel compte à rebours parlait-il en dehors de celui de Dean et Castiel, car plusieurs chronomètres avaient commencés leurs tic-tacs. L'un d'entre eux, concernant Sam et Gabriel qui étaient en train de marcher sur la plage proche de la maison, l'archange les y ayant zappés avec l'accord de Sam.

- « Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » dit Sam.

- « Je suis un gentleman, je n'ai rien dit sur nous deux ! » répondit Gabriel d'un ton offusqué.

- « Arrêtes tes conneries, je pense que Castiel à des soupçons. »

- « Mon petit frère est connu depuis sa création pour sa curiosité » répondit amusé Gabriel.

- « Tu penses qu'ils vont cafter s'il va au Paradis ? »

- « Impossible, seuls les archanges et les chérubins sont au courant et je vois pas un chérubin, même si Castiel en croisait un, dire quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, ordre leur a été donné de l'éviter »

- « Tu les a menacés de quoi ? D'participer à ta chaine de télé personnelle ?» demanda Sam.

- « Non, Michel s'en ait chargé, et quand Michel parle, en principe on obéit, du moins au paradis. Tu vois comme tu es mauvaise langue… mauvaise langue que j'aimerai bien gouter d'ailleurs. Miam ! »

- « Je suis pas Dean et t'es pas Castiel » dit Sam et, enchainant,

- « Avec ce que l'on leur prépare, j'ai franchement autre chose à penser que flirter avec un homme. Enfin... L'archange Gabriel, ou Loki, dieu paillard par excellence, amant quelques siècles de Kali et 'room-service' à ses heures», Sam réalisant, s'arrêta net à cette dernière référence des frasques de Gabriel.

- « Euh, J'te présente mes excuses » dit Sam.

- « Excuses acceptées, même si tu as l'air de dédaigner ma prestation avec ma groooosse sauciiisse honngroiiise, ce qui me peine. Et puis, même si c'était mon testament, je suis revenu ! » dit Gabriel en finissant sa phrase avec un sourire.

- « 12, …maximum, ... et... j'suis sympa … pour la chipolata », dit Sam.

- « Mais c'est qu'il a regardé, p'tit coquin ! Mais tu dois être presbyte.», répondit offusqué puis navré, Gabriel.

- « Et, toi t'es casse couilles ! » rétorqua Sam *.- «Tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? » reprit-il.

- « Quoi ? Que t'ailles chez l'ophtalmo ? » dit Gabriel.

- « Et ta sœur ? ».

- « Avec ton frère dans la cuisine, mais j'sais pas qui bat l'beurre, j'peux m'renseigner » Sam leva les yeux au ciel, éclatant de rire. Les deux s'arrêtèrent de marcher, rirent un bon coup puis reprirent leur promenade.

_* __(note de l'oteuur ou nto : j'assume complétement d'avoir prit en otage ces deux personnages pour leur faire dire cette vanne foireuse et vieille comme l'ophtalmologie)_

- « Par contre, Dean ne se doute de rien et avec la semaine d'abstinence que lui a imposé mon petit frère, je pense pas qu'il ait le cerveau qui fonctionne correctement… bon, même en temps normal !» continua Gabriel,

- « Insulte pas mon frère, il aime passionnément Castiel. Il risque d'être choqué, mais je pense pas qu'il dise 'non' » le coupa Sam.

- « Si tu le dis » répondit dubitativement Gabriel.

- « Et en ce qui concerne Castiel, tu crois qu'il va accepter? »

- « Mon petit frère peut être la fleur bleue des fleurs bleues, je pense qu'il va beaucoup pleurer, j'espère que cela sera de joie, sinon j'péte la tronche à Dean.»

- « On prend vraiment le risque qu'ils nous en veuillent à mort.»

- « Oh, ben si c'est qu'ça ! On ressuscitera ! Soit pas aussi pessimiste Sammy, il se peut qu'ils soient si contents que Dean accepte ma demande ! » 'S'enflamma ' Gabriel.

- « Ta demande ? », levant une fois de plus la tête au ciel, la voix de Sam trahissant ses pensées.

_C'était devenu depuis ces dernières années de 'cohabitation' avec le monde céleste, une expression corporelle revenant souvent dans la vie du cadet Winchester, ceci lui occasionnant quelques temps plus tard une hernie discale aux cervicales guérie par Gabriel, tout content de rendre service prenant à l'occasion l'apparence du 'Docteur Sexy', ce qui fit rire Sam, mais pas Castiel, (et pour cause !)__*__. Après tout, celui qui disait que c'est l'uns de ses plaisirs coupables selon ses propres mots, … le fan de la série, c'est Dean, une vraie midinette devant 'Docteur Sexy', avant qu'il se rende compte que c'était Loki/Gabriel en baskets, bien qu'à l'époque il était hétéro pur bœuf, certes avec déjà un lien particulier avec 'ou pour', (y'a débats), Castiel._

- « je parlais de ma demande d'aménager chez vous quand je suis sur Terre, Tonto ! Mais... je suis flatté. » dit malicieusement Gabriel.

- « Ah, bon ? Tu n'vis pas déjà quasi à demeure chez nous depuis le départ, et sur Terre depuis quand déjà ? euunh... ? 2000 ans ? » dit Sam levant encore, (le soleil finissant de se coucher), la tête au ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, comme ses pensées.

Gabriel mimant, _(au ralenti, c'est obligatoire),_ une actrice secouant sa tête puis passant ses doigts dans une _(ici, supposée) _crinière ondulant aux titillements de la brise mutine océane en ce coucher de soleil finissant, _(preuve de l'efficacité du produit capillaire et du shampoing qu'il venait de se prendre par Sam)_

- « Et pourquoi le rouge et le noir ne s'épouse-t-il pas ? Comme le chantait Jacques Brel !» déclama Gabriel devant un Sam, qui du coup avait encore plus la tête vers le ciel mais pas franchement en direction du Paradis. Enchainant face à son silence.

- « Tu connais Jacques Brel ? »

- « Oui, quand j'étais en fac, Jessica m'a fait écouter et filer les traductions de certaines de ses chansons »

À l'évocation de l'amie de Sam morte de la même atroce façon que sa mère Mary, tout archange qu'il était, Gabriel changea de sujet.

_La vie des frères Winchester était jalonnée de morts violentes et glauques à profusion, et, même si pour surpasser ces épreuves, l'humour était souvent présent, il arrive que : ' l'humour, arme magnifique pour flinguer le désespoir, n'est des fois, qu'un vieux tromblon qui vous péte à la tronche'__. __(nto : j'suis très fier de mon proverbe) _

- « J'ai envie d'une glace, on va à Napoliiiiiii ?» dit Gabriel du ton le plus sincèrement enjoué qu'il pouvait, _(pour Gabriel, le chocolat, c'est, (donc en), la Suisse, les Glaces : l'Italie, les croissants : la France, etc.)_

- « Avec le décalage horaire c'est la pleine nuit là-bas, _(nul, l'argument, pensa Sam), _ et la dernière fois que tu m'y as amené, même si c'était drôle de regarder 4 poivrots hallucinés à 3h00 du mat, voir la Tour de Pise se redresser, rester droite 2 secondes, pour repencher du 'mauvais côté' pour finalement revenir à sa place, c'est fun mais c'est sans moi, d'ailleurs on va pas tarder à diner, faudrait penser à rentrer. »

- « Rabat-joie » dit Gabriel en les zappant dans l'entrée de la casa Winchester.

_*__ (nto : revoir l'épisode 08 saison 5, 'la télé de Gabriel' pour le comportement de Dean et la tête de Sam découvrant son frère en fan du docteur sexy. Personnellement, là, tout comme Sam il me semble, je m'suis posé des questions sur Dean. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Castiel a fait pour la première fois la tronche à Dean, et ce, pendant 15 jours)_

Paragraphe 5

I Loooooove youu, baabyyy !

'Moi aussi ... t'as qu'a t'servir, y'a des lasagnes au congélo et le micro-ondes fonctionne.'

Durant la promenade de Sam et Gabriel, à la maison Castel avait fait son bisou à Dean calmant ainsi son chéri. Balthazar à nouveau 'stoïque', avait comme Sam développé le tic 'tête au ciel' et Anna se redressait dans le canapé riant encore. Son 'blues' et arrivée dans le living ayant fini de faire diversion, car après tout, une partie de la famille de Castiel complotait.

- « On mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda Dean à Castiel en lui tenant la main.

- « On compense ? » demanda Balthazar amusé.

- « J'peux rechanter ! »

- « NON ! » fusa des trois anges, _(Castiel fut honteux de son cri du cœur, d'ailleurs Dean lui lâcha la main)._

- « MERCI, encore trois contre un, j'ai l'impression de m'appeler Darrin et non Dean », Castiel le regardant intensément chaque fois qu'il savait avoir raté une référence culturelle 'Deanienne', Anna lui expliqua._ (__nto :Darrin aux USA et en France, Jean-Pierre)_

- « Darrin est le mari d'une gentille sorcière qui s'appelle, »l'interrompant.

-« Samantha » éclata de rire Dean, puis

- « et c'est aussi le souffre douleur de sa belle famille et de sa belle mère en particulier. Samantha /Darrin d'un côté et Sam / Dean de l'autre.», pour ponctuer la similitude de son triste sort.

Castiel regarda Dean avec une compassion amusée, qui avait sa tête - 'je suis victime, un câlin' -.

- « Quoi ? J'aurai p'être aussi un jour pour belle-mère une sorcière acariâtre », se défendit Dean envers les anges.

- « Ne blasphème pas ! », dit Balthazar irrité, se levant du fauteuil.

- « Tu veux vraiment que je blasphème ? Parce que ».

- « Dean... » L'interrompit Castiel un tantinet tendu.

- « Pardon, bébé. Un bisou ! » demanda Dean. Castiel lui sourit et lui fit son bisou, Dean en profita pour se pelotonner contre lui.

- « Vous êtes adorables tous les deux, un bisou comme dans la série à la fin de chaque épisodes » déclara Anna guillerette.

- « Je veux ! On est quasi bons à marier.», répliqua Dean en se retournant vers elle, mais, qui à la vue de sa tête et celle de Balthazar eut l'impression d'avoir dit une énorme connerie, pivotant sa tête vers Castiel, il vit qu'il était surpris mais pas de la même façon que les deux autres. Dean sentant comme on dit, un ange traverser le living, embrailla en fixant Anna, évitant le regard de Balthazar et tournant maintenant le dos à Castiel.

- « Ben quoi, c'est si impensable que ça ? C'est parc' que j'suis humain ? Cas et moi, on en a déjà discuté...». Dernière Dean, une voix monocorde se fit entendre.

- « En entrée, Il y a une salade de pomme de terre et une tarte aux épinards puis du steak ou du poisson avec des légumes », interrompu par Dean_ (effectivement compensant,)_

- « Y'a pas de frites ? »

- « Non, il y a pas de frites, puis une tarte normande en dessert », finit de dire Castiel avec toujours le même ton monocorde, ayant aussi remarqué la réaction de sa sœur et de son frère.

- « Une tarte ! Bébé, t'es l'meilleur ! », dit en se retournant, un Dean extatique à la pensée de manger une de ses tartes favorites et il fit un clin d'œil à Castiel.

- « Vous êtes trognons tout les deux mais la table va pas se mettre toute seule et le repas se faire par magie » dit Anna

- « Ah bon ? J'croyais», dit Dean

_Anna avait fait diversion, mais il fallait que les anges effectivement comme les humains préparent le repas. Castiel ayant déclaré lors de leur emménagement, - no Mojo dans cette maison pour les taches ménagères -, pour faire comprendre non seulement aux frères Winchester que chacun devait faire sa part, mais surtout pour un récalcitrant Gabriel. _

- « Tu crois ! C'est nouveau ! », déclara Gabriel depuis l'entrée, Sam eut son 'tic visuel', ils arrivaient' de leur promenade.

- « Y'a une tache au plafond ? » demanda Gabriel.

- « Non, elle est à coté de moi. » répondit Sam.

- « Aoutch, touché! » dit Gabriel en regardant avidement un Sam de dos entrant dans le living.

Dean dressait la table en soupirant comme un vieux pneu crevé ayant du quitter son chéri, _(la cuisine n'étant pas son truc, sauf s'il pouvait 'embêter' Castiel lorsqu'il faisait à manger en l'entrainant dans des jeux, qui n'avaient rien à envier à la scène du frigo de 9 semaines ½),_ ne voyant pas ainsi le regard porté par Gaby sur Sammy ... et heureusement.

Balthazar parti avant le diner, après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de manger.

- « des affaires urgentes à régler », avait-il déclaré avant de quitter la maisonnée.

Gabriel resta diner et s'évapora prestement après avoir saisi les deux dernières parts de tarte sous les yeux furibards et désespérés de Dean. Dean tenta d'obtenir du rab auprès de Castiel qui lui répondit.

- « Il y a des pommes, des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, fait comme chez toi. No Mojo Dean. »

- « Et, no sex !», avait ponctué encore plus frustré un Dean ronchon. La fin de soirée et de nuit risquait d'être longue.

Paragraphe 6

Maaaadge cessez de bouger ! Vous aller m'endommager les boules !

_(Afin d'éviter toute pensée graveleuse, c'est une citation de criquette Rockwell, 'Le Cœur à ses raisons' episode13 saison 2, 'Noël chez les Montgomery')_

Scientifiquement parlant, Criquette Rockwell, _(semi-célébrité, future femme de médecin, ex reporter, ex chanteuse de piano bar pour malentendants, mère en devenir, businesswoman, artiste de vaudeville hors pair, et directrice de la station de télé de Saint Andrews, comme elle aime à être présenter et se présente), _proposant d'organiser Noël en avril pour réparer les liens, qui jadis unirent la famille Montgomery, n'a pas forcément tord (_et ce sans le savoir, ce qui est normal pour elle)_. De récentes études auraient tendance à prouver que le petit Jésus serait né en avril, et non en décembre, _(nto :enfin, moi j'dis ça, c'est pour l'info et rendre hommage à Criquette),_ sinon, à la Casa Winchester, à un moment de la soirée, Sam proposa :

- « On s'fait un poker ? »

- « Pas marrant à quatre, ou alors un strip-poker ?!», avait répondu Dean affalé dans le canapé, tenant Castel dans ses bras.

- « Dans tes rêves » dit Cas.

- « Mais on l'a déjà fait, effectivement, y'avait qu'nous deux », enchaina Dean, sourire carnassier aux lèvres et yeux déjà plein de Cas, lui et un paquet de cartes dans leur chambre.

Castiel le regardant d'un air disant - C'est quoi ce délire ? T'as encore envie de coucher avec Anna ? Et pendant c'temps j'couche avec Sam ? Ou bien, c'est un plan à 4 'pur inceste' ? –

Castiel ayant encore de la rancune envers Anna malgré le temps passé et la fidélité absolue d'âme, d'esprit et de corps de Dean. Donc tout être surnaturel que Castiel, est, il lui arrive de penser de travers, surtout si Dean est impliqué. (_L'ouverture du purgatoire étant une autre manifestation de la façon de penser de travers de Castiel... .)_

- « Ii-rré-cu-pé-raables ! » lâcha Sam, les connaissant suffisamment pour deviner ce que chacun pensait car y'en avait autant pour Dean que Castiel.

- « Tant qu'y d'la vie, y'a d'l'espoir » susurra, mais suffisamment pour être audible, Anna.

- « Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! » pérora Dean.

- « Pas faux. », dit Sam, puis, - « Bon, pas de poker, dans ce cas j'vais m'coucher. Bonne nuit tout l'monde. »

Anna ne tarda pas à aller aussi se coucher, prétextant une longue journée de travail pour le lendemain. Ne restait plus que Castiel et Dean.

- « Enfin seuls ! », 'exhala' Dean avec la voix et l'expression faciale du dragueur de plage, donc forcément foireux. Il se moquait de lui-même, sachant que s'il tentait quoique ce soit, Castiel lui servirait une douche glacée, au figuré, mais surtout au propre. Plus sérieusement, Dean ayant comprit que c'était plus un vœu que son chéri avait fait au ciel qu'une demande à lui, il acceptait cette pénitence, _(car pour lui, c'en était une),_ même si ce n'était pas d'la tarte, (_tarte, emplumé d'Gaby ! j'me veng'rai !__)_, car depuis début décembre, Dean se sentait particulièrement excité. Bon, selon les standards de Dean Winchester, s'il s'interroge sur sa libido, devrions-nous, nous en inquiéter ?

YES, SIR ! Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, le paradis avait déjà une réponse pour les vapeurs de Dean, _(ils espionnaient depuis un mois le couple à leur insu, malgré les talismans de protection dans la maison),_ mais la cause en était bizarre même pour des archanges, d'où le doute sur la manière de procéder, et donc cette réunion entre Balthazar, Gabriel et Anna qui les avait rejoint, prenant soin d'enclencher un dispositif faisant croire même à Castiel qu'elle reposait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

Dean et Castiel ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, Dean dans leur chambre et Castiel dans celle de Sam, car le cadet ne voulait pas partager la même pièce avec un ainé excité donc puéril, bref chiant, même si Dean aurait dormi sur le lit d'appoint à l'autre bout de la chambre. Sur le palier Dean dit un - « bonne nuit mon chéri », mélodramatique à souhait, Castiel éclata de rire et ils échangèrent un chaste baiser.

End of Day one

Paragraphe 7

Souvenirs de discussions anodines du temps passé et emmerdes futures à l'horizon, et vu qu'la nuit est tombée, on va pas voir grand chose.

Il arrivait aussi bien à Castiel que Dean de penser parfois à une forme d'union, _(même si le Texas ne la reconnaitrait pas avant un moment__),_ quelques allusions avaient été échangées entre eux depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais sans plus.

- « Le mariage, c'est sacré ! », avait déclaré quatre mois avant ce Noël, un Castiel coléreux, à un Dean pété de rire car il lui avait fait croire que s'ils devaient se marier, il le verrait bien en robe blanche avec pleins de frou-frous et un joli chignon, et Dean se retrouva illico en total look mariée, donc : voile, chignon, maquillage, robe, gants, chaussures, mais aussi : bas, jarretière, porte jarretelles, p'tite culotte en soie, bustier avec rembourrage, _(ben voui, tout de même, Castiel n'avait pas été jusque là, l'attirail complet de la mariée j'vous dit, rien m'manquait). _

- « C'est celui qui dit, qui y'est.» déclara satisfait de son tour un Castiel à un Dean consterné, en rage intense deux secondes, puis hilare, disant,

- « Cas, c'est niveau 1ière année d'collège et là, j'suis sympa. Au fait, comment tu sais pour la jarretière ? Sinon... j'te plais ?» et Dean de relever sa robe et la jambe droite. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était Castiel prenant une photo à cet instant de lui, posant comme une mariée de Busty Asian Beauties,* donc, d'une main tenant sa robe, la jambe semi-pliée, Jarretière à l'air, et l'index tendu de l'autre main, posé au coin de ses lèvres. Bien sur, Castiel lui 'remit ' ses habits aussitôt, mais garda la photo le menaçant de chantage, _(jamais mis à exécution, enfin si, une fois, mais pas comme prévu.)_

Explicación :

Un soir Balthazar ayant prit le portable de Castiel, avait inopinément vu, donc transféré sur son portable la photo en cherchant dans la mémoire un numéro de tél. _(Ah la technologie ma bonne dame, c'est bien quand y'a pas d'bug!),_ et finalement c'est Castiel qui s'était retrouvé, non plus maitre chanteur amateur, mais victime professionnelle, _(pour simplifier),_ Balthazar demanda un jour à Castiel de s'habiller à l'identique, rit un bon coup, effaça la photo de son portable en promettant de n'en parler à personne. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dire ironiquement - « Dean a raison, t'es beaucoup plus mignon que lui en mariée. »

_Nto : (Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais faire de chantage)_

Fin de explicación

* _Busty Asian Beauties__ (revue hautement ethno-socio-culturelle, comme Busty Black Beauties, Busty Latino Beauties, Busty American native Beauties, traitant de la vie de jeunes femmes méritantes et représentatives de la réussite du melting-pot, sinon, accessoire vital comme les autres revues susnommées, (si j'ose dire), de la vie passée de célibataire de Dean qu'il Feuillète de temps en temps au rayon journaux du Mall du coin, par reflexe pour lire les articles, plus que par nostalgie, ou les photos, lorsqu'il fait les courses, bien sur, les jours sans Castiel qui se sait de toute façon.)_

Paragraphe 8

On peut pu aller à Capri ? Pourquoi ? C'est fini ? Il reste des places pour Calais !

O.K, ben j'y vais.

_(Ou, ' Y'a du mou dans la corde à nœuds. ' : Pierre Dac)_

Day two : Dimanche

Pas grand chose de significatif dans la maisonnée, un levé de lit plus ou moins réussit pour les occupants, Anna se 'levant' la première, car elle avait passé la nuit au Paradis à planifié une stratégie pour Noël avec ses frères, Gabriel avait quitté la réunion à la moitié, prétextant une vérification des pâtisseries, de fait, en dehors de l'aspect festif, même au vu de la singularité de la situation, cela l'indifférait, bien que le 'dossier Dean/Castiel', _(musique d'Amicalement Votre en fond sonore)_ ait amené le conseil des archanges à attendre jusqu'au 25 décembre pour prendre une décision définitive les concernant.

Castiel fut le second à se lever, pour préparer le petit déj de son chéri, _(il lui devait au moins ça,)_

- « C'est pour lui occuper les mains et la tête ? » demanda amusé Anna devant le copieux petit déj que Castiel préparait.

- « au moins ses mains seront occupées un instant, pour la tête.. » dit Castiel d'un ton faussement fataliste.

- « Une lobotomie ? » dit un Balthazar apparaissant dans la cuisine.

- « Pour la tête, il me plait comme il est. » fini Castiel, énervé envers son frère, les réflexions de Gabriel étant suffisantes.

Un bruit venant de l'escalier signifiant que Sam était levé, Gabriel apparu comme par hasard avec un plateau de viennoiseries et autres douceurs, _(non, c'était pas pour Sam)._

- « On dirait qu'il y'en a un autre qui compense », lâcha Balthazar à la cantonade. Gabriel leva un sourcil en même temps qu'un.

- « Tout l'monde n'a pas la chance comme toi, d'avoir, si c'n'est une tringle à rideau, au minimum l'usine dans l'c », interrompu par Anna.

- « Un vrai matin d'une famille, voir d'une famille humaine durant les vacances de Noël », s'amusa t-elle. Sam faisant son entrée dans la cuisine et ayant entendu Anna.

- « Effectivement, et en parlant d'humanité, l'plus beau spécimen est pas encore levé ». Dix minutes plus tard apparu un Dean en pyjama, chaussons et la tête d'un gosse encore ensommeillé, grommelant un - « N'jour »- à tout le monde et se dirigeant droit vers Castiel, _(manquait plus qu'il tienne un teddy bear, (non, pas un mec, la peluche), pour compléter le tableau_), et il 'se drapa' comme une cape plus qu'enlaça son chéri pour un bisou matinal et chaste.

_- _« Bien dormi ? » demanda Castiel

- « Non, parc' que tu m'aimes pluuuuus, sniiff »

- « Tristounet Dean Winchester, voulez vous bien passer à table ? » dit Anna.

Toujours en mode boudeur - « Voui, mais Castiel s'assoit à coté de moi. »

À part Dean, tout le monda avait les yeux, la tête, en train de regarder le plafond, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons... ''_' __Tiin..TÎÎÎ__n__..Tiin..TÎÎ__Î__NNN__...__'''_

_Tentative de bruitage dramatique pour soutenir le suspense par l'oteuur, (j'attends le résultats des votes, découlant de l'interprétation du sens donné par la, le les lectrice(s), lecteur(s) au mot 'dramatique' dans la phrase : ' Tentative de bruitage dramatique pour soutenir le suspense par l'oteuur ', d'avance merci. _

Le reste de la journée fut ponctuée par quelques 'Deanniennes' plaintes à l'adresse de son chéri, d'où, un atterrissage, certes habillé et au sec pour Dean sous la douche, _(le message était clair)._ D'un p'tit noir, l'après-midi à Istanbul pour Sam et Gabriel _(de fait un rituel de 'promenades' était instauré entre eux depuis un an)_. D'Anna passant tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre pour lire_, _enfin, officiellement._ (habitude gardée de son temps en tant 'qu'humaine'), _et d'un Balthazar absent quasi toute la journée pour faire juste un passage en fin de journée.

Le repas fut animé comme toujours. La soirée fut plus ou moins animée, ainsi que la nuit pour certains _(non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin pour Dean, si, faut avouer)._

*D'un p'tit noir _: (synonyme d'un p'tit café.) Vraiment, les gens ont l'esprit mal tourné de nos jours, mais c'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion surtout avec le reste de la phrase. De toute façon, commencer une phrase par ' D'un p'tit noir' peut être tout de suite perçu comme tendancieux. La raison 1__ière__, c'est pour la proximité, (certes voulue ? inspirée ?), des bouts de phrases 'le message était clair'._ _et 'D'un p'tit café l'après-midi' dans la 1__ière__ version remplacé par l'un de ses synonymes : 'p'tit noir' à la 1__ière__ relecture partielle, et j'étais fier d'avoir trouvé cette association' clair et noir'. C'est à la 2__ième__ relecture commençant à : ' le reste de la journée', jusqu'à, 'instauré entre eux depuis un an', que je me suis demandé si je réécrivais ou pas, donc, en enlevant après l'astérisque dans le texte, je me suis aperçu que c'était encore plus trash (méga désol comme disait Dany Boon)._ Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé à une amie de cette histoire de : 'Et un p'tit noir', et de ce que j'avais écrit à la suite comme explication. Elle m'a répondu, je la cite :

- « et si au lieu d'un café et donc d'un p'tit noir, s'avait été un BIPBIP_ (anisette du Sud Est de la France, pas de marque)_, ça s'appelle aussi, un jaune', ou 'un pt'it jaune', donc si t'avais écris, 'Et un 'pt'it jaune, l'après-midi à Bangkok pour Sam et Gabriel »,

J'lui ai répondu, - « je s'rai déjà chez m'sieur le Juge, c'est sur. » J'aurai pas cru que mon amie me sorte ça, comme quoi, vous avez beau connaître, _(enfin on le pense)_ une personne depuis 15 ans, on est pas à l'abri d'une surprise... En parlant de surprise, le fameux 'connais toi, toi-même', (en gros d'emmerde toi, avec toi même), je m'suis aperçu que j'me connaissais pas si bien, car en relisant _(3__ième__ relecture), _j'ai changé le temps du verbe : être, de 'étant' en était' dans la phrase_ 'de fait un rituel de' promenades' étant instauré entre eux depuis un an_,. Avec 'étant', ça renforce l'idée que c'est la promenade qui est instaurée, et cela 'remettait' un peu de moralité dans cette phrase, mais en le remplaçant par était, j'y vais à fond dans la phrase tendancieuse, de plus cela trouble le sens premier des guillemets de 'promenades' qui au départ, c'était pour signifier : ils se téléportent, là, un deuxième sens est du coup apparu et ceux qui ont l'esprit mal tourné, passaient votre chemin. Ce n'est pas l'genre de la maison. En fait j'aurai du écrire que Sam et Gabriel allaient boire un thé, ou manger un steak au resto du coin, mais j'ai pensé à un endroit romantique en relation avec la nourriture et comme c'était l'après midi, j'ai pensé à Istanbul pour le fameux café turc, et au finish je me suis retrouvé avec deux pages d'explication.

Ceci concluant le 1ier chapitre.

À suivre ... enfin pour celle_(s), _celui, ceux qui veulent, en tout cas je continuerai mon histoire un peu plus tard, le 'un peu plus tard', étant mal défini depuis qu'Albert à dit que le temps était relatif.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Paragraphe 1

Dis moi Castiel ? Sapin, épicéa ou cactus-cierge comme arbre de Noël ?

_Le cactus cierge est connu pour apparemment neutraliser les ondes magnétiques._

Day Three : Lundi

Début d'après midi, jardin de la Casa Winchester.

- « Et si on décorait ce cierge comme arbre de Noël ? Pour la déco, on a déjà des anges à épingler et toi, on 't'assoies' au sommet ! Après tout un archange au sommet du cierge, c'est sa place ! » rugit Dean en désignant Gabriel et le haut d'un des cactus du jardin.

Il faut dire que Gabriel venait de suggérer que Dean face 'la Mère Noël', pour distribuer les cadeaux le 25, en faisant apparaître une panoplie coquine de l'épouse de Santa Klaus. – Non, mais qu'est-c'qu'ils ont ces emplumés ? Ils sont fétichistes ou quoi ?- s'était demandé Dean. - Y'a quelques mois, zou, en mariée,_ (bon, j'l'avais cherché), _là en 'Mère Noël', ils m'voient toujours en meuf. Ils font chier -, s'était-il dit, _(bien que….),_ d'où sa réponse à un Gabriel plié de rire.

- « Apparemment vous n'avez pas encore besoin avec Castiel de jeux de rôles pour pimenter votre relation, c'est bien ! » continua Gaby toujours aussi enjoué en faisant disparaître la panoplie, mais qui s'arrêta de rire au visage de Sam, laissant clairement comprendre qu'il aiderai volontiers Dean à 'l'asseoir' sur cette plante de la famille des cactées histoire d'avoir moins d'ondes magnétiques.

- « Si tu veux une poupée grandeur nature de Docteur Sexy pour ce Noël ou ton anniversaire, fait le moi savoir, toujours à ton service. » répondit-Gabriel avant de disparaître dans un rire. Là, c'est Castiel qui faisait la tronche.

- « Bébé, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'toi, tu vas pas m'piquer une crise pour un personnage de soap et le gout douteux d'Gaby ? » dit alarmé Dean à son chéri.

_Les retrouvailles des deux frères célestes avaient été plus que mouvementées, en effet Castiel ayant reconnu son frère en Loki, fut encore plus consterné lorsque sur l'écran de télé mis à disposition par Gabriel, pour que Castiel ne s'ennui pas trop où il l'avait envoyé, il avait vu Dean quasi fondre comme beurre au soleil face au Docteur Sexy. A cette époque, s'ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous et encore moins couchaient et que Dean chassait aussi bien les vampires que les gueuzes, __(la bière belge, bien sur. Ou alors une jeune touriste belge libérée en vacances à un festival de la bière, ou comme avant que quoique se soit ne ce passe entre eux, cette serveuse en Pennsylvanie pendant la chasse au polymorphe cinéphile, alors que Dean était à nouveau 'vierge' selon ses dires suite à sa résurrection. )_

_À l'époque de 'l'épisode, Docteur Sexy', il arrivait qu'à certains moments, __(qui allèrent crescendo, on le sait tous),__ l'objet de l'attention et affection de Dean soit uniquement Castiel. Les deux, alors échangeaient de fougueux ou langoureux baisers, quelques 'frotti-frotta', __(toujours habillés), __rendant Dean, extatique, honteux, ravi, bougon et définitivement confus. Ce fut à cette période que Castiel expérimenta les montagnes-russes dans sa relation humaine 'harmonieuse' avec Dean, ce dernier en plein débat intérieur - Juste qu'où il pouvait aller avec Cas sans être, ni gay, ni en couple ? __Gay, Dean Winchester l'etait-il ? En couple définitivement._

Sam, 'étant le cerveau de la famille Winchester', comme disait Gabriel, il décida de rentrer dans la maison, une fois dans sa chambre. Il appela l'archange qui apparu.

- « Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à emmerder Dean ? Déjà qu'en temps normal à la longue c'est moyennement drôle, mais là c'n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

- « C'est quoi le problème ? T'as peur d'avoir grossi et de ne plus rentrer dans ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? »

- « Pourquoi, la tienne est en stretch ? », répondit Sam, voyant que la cause était perdue d'avance face à un archange, ou Loki, bref Gaby en mode mutin.

- « Moi, tout ça ! Noël ! ça me rend d'humeur festive ! » dit Gabriel exalté.

- « T'fous pas d'moi, ça fra d'l'air. Bon sinon tu vas m'dire ce qu'il s'passe vraiment ? _» Il faut dit qu'en cette semaine de l'avent, avec 79°F au thermomètre, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de la neige._

- « Pas l'droit dans parler, en plus ça m'intéresse pas, donc, j'ai pas de détails à balancer, sauf sur le menu, on va s'en foutre plein la lampe, mon Sammy ! ... À défaut de...» dit Gabriel, d'abord ravi, puis faussement interrogateur.

- « Tu penses m'avoir pas la bouffe ? Tu n'fais jamais d'pause ? J'n'ai pas l'temps pour ces conneries ! », fini de dire Sam énervé.

-« J'ai l'éternité ! » répondit Gabriel regardant Sam en jouant des sourcils, sous entendant – Si je t'ai pas dans cette vie, reste l'éternité du Paradis. Sam comprenant les réflexions de l'archange.

- « Si j'ai l'choix, j'demanderai à aller à la cave, à la chaufferie, j'aurai au moins une éternité de ... paix. »

- « Je pourrais aller t'y chercher. » dit Gaby renfrogné

- « Même dans la cage ? »

- « J'amènerai des glaces à Luci ! Il doit avoir chaud par moments et puis je pense qu'il sera heureux de m'revoir »

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? », dit plaintif Sam la tête et les yeux implorant le ciel.

- « Tu crois, que ça m'amuse de me retrouver dans la peau de Castiel ! »

Sam, le regarda comme une poule ayant pondu un œuf carré.

- « Ben, oui, quand mon petit frère ne savait même pas qu'il tombait amoureux de Dean et Père sait mieux que nous, combien et jusqu'où il est tombé, pour un autre amour que le sien. », lâcha Gabriel avant de disparaître.

Sam était scotché, Gabriel flippait, le roi de l'embrouille, embrouillé dans ses sentiments ? Sam aurait pu en rire s'il n'était pas, _(apparemment car avec un ex dieu païen faut ce méfier),_ la cause du comportement encore plus fantasque de Gabriel depuis quelques temps. Un ange, _(le même que dans le living pour Dean)_ passa et repassa. Le silence était léger dans la chambre comme un conçurent le premier jour du real T.V 'Le plus gros perdant'. Pour la première fois depuis qu'officiellement il y a trois mois, Gabriel demanda à Dean, devant Castiel et Sam virant pivoine, s'il pouvait sortir avec son petit frère et que ce dernier lui avait répondu, le plus 'sérieusement' du monde.

- « En tant qu'ainé, je vous remercie de me demander si vous avez mon autorisation pour fréquenter mon petit frère », ceci dit avec un ton solennel- « après j'te garantis pas que lui, il en ait l'envie. » en pouffant.

Sa réponse étonna Castiel et choqua Sam qui déclara.

- « C'est pas parce qu't'es heureux avec Castiel que j'dois sortir avec 'smurf chieur' » faisant allusion à la taille de Gabriel et son caractère pour masquer le fait que l'archange avait un véhicule masculin en premier lieu et entre autre.

Dean devint hilare, Castiel resta dubitatif et neutre, Gabriel faisait la tête de l'homme blessé, mais digne, mais blessé, mais digne, _(ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en ce moment) _et Sam était en mode 'tantinet chafouin'. Depuis leur aménagement, Gabriel était souvent, (trop), présent, à la Casa Winchester selon les gouts et états d'esprit du moment des trois occupants en titre de la ses pitreries et leurs promenades avaient tiré Sam de sa déprime lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Angustias-Dolorés, jeune femme mexicano-américaine travaillant au service archives du Cabinet d'avocats où Sam avait en tant qu'assistant trouvé un job, _(le nombre de blagues foireuses que ce prénom provoqua aussi bien chez Gaby que Dean n'est pas répertorié)._ Il avait repris ses études par correspondance et espérait pouvoir un jour avoir son diplôme d'avocat. Non pas pour travailler dans un grand cabinet, comme le début de ses études à Stanford le prédestinaient à défendre, trusts, millionnaires et autres célébrités, mais plutôt défendre en aide juridictionnelle, les petits, les sans appuis et argent.

Paragraphe 2

En raison d'un mouvement spontané de cessation du travail d'une certaine catégorie du personnel, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous informer qu'aucun passage d'ange ne sera plus assuré dans le living, ou autres pièces de la Casa Winchester, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

C'est un Sam énervé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse sur ce qu'il se tramait vraiment en dehors de ce que l'on avait bien voulu lui dire, et perplexe par rapport à la dernière déclaration et fuite de Gabriel, mais aussi sur ses propres pensées,

– '_Sortir avec un mec-ange comme le fait Dean ? Et qui va perpétuer notre lignée, même si elle est pourrie d'mon côté ?' (la pensée du sang de démon en lui attristait toujours Sam).-' __Et puis Gabriel n'a pas la tronche de Castiel ! Pourquoi j'pense ça ?! Si j'en parle à Dean il va vouloir m'faire la tète au carré, même si c'est 'la trêve des confiseurs'... et pas d'leur fan n°1 (la trêve) '–,_

qui après deux heures de cogitations puis d'écoute de musique pour se changer les idées, sorti de sa chambre ayant envie d'un verre, et alla à la cuisine. Là, Castiel préparait avec Balthazar, _(qui l'eu cru !),_ des griottes sous les ordres de Gabriel, en grand chef-pâtissier parlant avec un faux accent et affublé de moustaches 'à la Dali' *, (Prénom : Salvator et non, Da)._ Certain(e)s ont l'esprit vraiment mal tourné !)_ *_(référence à la pub faite par ce peintre pour une marque de chocolat)_.

- « Vous faites sortir queueuuue de cerise paaar petit trou 'clocheton', puis, colmatez avec chocolat mou, attendez qu'il refroidisse et 'seuuuulement, là, faites couuler chocolat à l'intérieur pour obtuuurer, pour le rrreste on verrrra. El Maestro está cansado. » expliquait Gabriel à ses deux frères, comme un neurochirurgien ayant du expliqué le mode opératoire pour éviter à deux internes en pleine salle d'op à augmenter le taux d'habitants de l'au delà prématurément.

- « On fait des griottes. » dit Castiel aussi sérieusement que possible.

- « Heureusement que t'es là Cas, », dit Sam lui souriant tout en se servant un whisky, et servant un autre verre qu'il prit, puis sortant de la cuisine avec un, - « Bonne continuation. »

Dean avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à bichonner sa chérie, vu que son chéri ne le laissait pas le bichonner... ambiance charmante donc...

- « Tiens, j'me suis dit que t'en voudrais un. » dit Sam entrant dans le garage, Dean relevant la tête du moteur, et comprenant la venue du cadet.

- « Gabriel ? C'est à ce point pour qu'tu m'amènes un verre dés 16h45 ? »

- « Bon 'five O'clock', frérot », et Sam claqua le rebord de son verre contre celui de Dean.

- « C'est quoi l'problème, ou ton problème Sam ? »

- « Rien ! Il m'a pas sorti de l'enfer, mais m'en fait vivre un, m'a pas reconstruit cellule par cellule, mais m'détruit le cerveau neurone par neurone. On n'partage pas de lien profond comme toi et Cas et le peu que je l'connais me fait l'effet inverse qu'ça t'faisait avec Cas, c'est tout ! », ponctua un Sam vidé, comme son sac d'ailleurs.

- 'C'n'était pas la 1ière fois qu'il se plaignait de Gaby, mais c'était la 1ière fois que Sam semblait plus peiné qu'énervé par la situation,' - nota Dean. – 'Est-ce son p'tit géant frère en pinçait pour Gaby ? Bin, on n'est pas dans la Mer...ci beaucoup le Paradis'. –

Sam attendant une réponse de son frère qui était autant, sinon plus paumé que lui, vit le front de Dean se rider, _(signe intense de réflexion…. ou non, chez Dean),_ et ne rien entendre, son ainé préférant boire son verre d'un trait avant toute déclaration.

Dire ce qu'il pensait ou l'inquiétait ? Choix difficile, il opta pour le facile, lui même vivant de 'durs' moments et n'ayant pas envie en rab d'un cadet qui flippe encore plus.

- « Après Noël, y'a l'31 et tu t'appelles pas Winchester pour rien. Tu t'trouv'ras surement une copine pour finir les longues nuits d'hiver en attendant l'printemps ou l'été. », répliqua un Dean tout sourire à son frère, _(qu'il fallait pas prendre pour un idiot tout de même.)_

- « Si d'ici là, j'ai pas fini d'tourner en bourrique ! »

- « Ou d'venu Madame Gaby Godson » s'esclaffa Dean. Ce qui ne fit pas rire Sam, et ce, pour pleins de raisons, mais pleins, alors, ... enfin une, ...voir deux ou trois.

- « Merci d'ton soutien, j''vais t'dénoncer au services sociaux pour maltraitance envers ton cadet. »

- « Bitch ! »

- « Jerk ! »

Les deus frères rirent, la complicité et le lien fraternel était toujours aussi fort malgré les événements passés et présents.

-« Il fait quoi Castiel ? » demanda Dean

- « Des griottes au chocolat avec Balthazar.»

- « Mon ange ! » s'extasia Dean, les yeux pleins d'un Castiel recouvert où il fallait de chocolat, et faisant office de griotte à 'grignoter' partout, partout, partout.

- « La terre à Dean, la terre à Dean, Houston nous avons un problème. » fit Sam avec les mains en porte voix.

- « tu peux pas comprendre ! » fit Dean avec un ton tragico-théâtral.

- « Et, j'ai pas envie. Il t'a promis quoi Gaby pour qu'tu fasses la marieuse ? »

- « Vraiment, Sam ! Tu crois que je suis aussi vénal ! »

- « Oui »

- « Bitch ! »

- « Jerk ! »

- « Sam, je peux te parler en privé, s'il-te-plait, merci » dit Gabriel faisant son entrée dans le garage.

Sam se retournant, vit Gaby avec sa tête de _'j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de 'tu sais quoi'_,

- « Pas de promenades à l'étranger et ni café ou anisette » dit Sam à un Gabriel s'interrogeant,

- 'Pourquoi il lui parlait de ces boissons ?'- il avait déjà un verre à la main.

- « O.k., pas de boissons, et dans le jardin, ça ira ?»

- 'Pourquoi, je flippe d'aller prendre un verre avec Gabriel, s'interrogeait Sam ?' - _(Vivons nous le fameux instant où le personnage 'échappe' à son auteur ? je m'interroge ? Il faut pas oublier qu'avec les Winchester, c'est l'ordinaire d'échapper à leur destin : note de l'oteuur qui n'a aucuns droits sur les personnages de la série Supernatural : c'est juste pour faire un gag)_

- « Allez comploter ailleurs les amoureux ! J'ai mon bijou qui veut vrombir !» lança Dean aux deux qui sortaient, fermant le capot et montant dans sa voiture, Sam rentrant les épaules à ses mots, Gabriel aussi, chacun pour des raisons différentes et semblables. Dean parti faire un tour au Mall, _(courses à faire pour la maison)_, où il rencontra par hasard Anna avant qu'il puisse s'informer des dernières avancées dans la recherche ethnico-sociale sur les jeunes américaines en atteignant le rayon kiosque à journaux. _(nto : Certaines et certains ont du penser que je faisais une allusion graveleuse avec 'J'ai mon bijou qui veut vrombir !', dit par Dean, et bien, ils ont raison.)_

Paragraphe 3

'J'r'prendrai bien d'c'te merde !', 'Je reprendrai bien de cette merde.'

_(Série 'Palace', extrait de la séquence : Les choses à ne pas dire..)_

- « Les lasagnes étaient géniales ! » dit Sam finissant son assiette à un Castiel content de faire plaisir, car faire la cuisine était pour lui un moment de repos, concentration, amour, reconnaissance et création.

- « C'était pas des lasagnes, y'avait pas d'viande dedans. » rétorqua Dean déçu. Une fois par semaine c'était repas végétarien pour tout le monde, Dean raffolait de cette 'coutume'.

- « Même pendant la semaine avant Noël ! Vraiment Cas, déjà que... »

- « On sait, on sait Dean », dit Balthazar resté pour le repas et assis à table, mais ne dinant pas comme Anna, Castiel et Gabriel, étant eux depuis longtemps des anges atypiques, selon de nombreux standards_._

- « Il y a du gâteau au chocolat » dit Gabriel, tentant de distraire l'attention de Dean de Castiel, enfin d'une partie de l'anatomie de Castiel qui s'était levé remplir la carafe d'eau.

- « Hein ? Ah, oui du chocolat. », fut dit par un Dean déjà absent.

- « Café pour tout le monde ? Il y a encore les décos à installer dehors. On doit être les derniers du comté. », embrailla Sam, se levant à son tour et subissant la même attention de Gabriel qu'auparavant Castiel de Dean.

- « Arrête d'mater l'cul d'mon p'tit frère ! »

- « Quand t'arrêteras d'mater celui de Castiel. » rétorqua Gabriel. Encore une bagarre des deux grands frères_. (Bon, techniquement, Gabriel à aussi des grands frères, qui lui l'rappelle à l'occasion, d'ailleurs, ça va pas tarder… pauv' Gaby !)_

- « Nous, on est un couple ! » ponctua Dean.

- « Mais, je demande que ça. Être en couple. », relança par un 'boudeur' pour Dean, et interrogatif envers Sam, Gabriel.

- « Un ou deux morceaux de strychnine dans ton café, 'Chéééri'. », demanda Sam, le regard noir, _(non, pas comme un démon, mais pas loin),_ toisant de toute sa hauteur Gabriel.

- « Trois, et surtout n'oublie pas de bien touiller, mi Aamôrrrrrr- rawwh ! rawwh ! », dit Gabriel tout mamours et remuant l'avant bras et la main comme une patte de félin.

- « Toute cette testostérone ! Des fois j'aimerai bien plus de présence féminine. », déclara Anna.

- « Et moi donc ! » dit Sam.

- « Bon, je vois que je dérange… », interrompu par Castiel.

- « Mais non, du moins pas pour faire la vaisselle, tu as 'oublié' ton tour avant hier. » Les frangins Winchester rirent un bon coup ainsi qu'Anna face à Gabriel dépité se rendant vers l'évier et bougonnant.

- « Mais pourquoi vous n'achetez pas un lave vaisselle ? »

- « Dean a promit d'en acheter un si on se marie», dit Castiel amusé par défi, _(un ange ne passa pas)._

Anna monta dans sa chambre dés que la cuisine fut rangée, elle voulait lire et ne pas être dérangée. Castiel, Dean et Sam regardaient l'épisode spécial Noël de Docteur Sexy que Cas avait enregistré pour Dean, un petit cadeau de l'Avent. Dean appréciant d'autant plus l'intention, sachant les pensées de son chéri envers son addiction à cette série. Sam, lui, faisant des recherches sur le net.

- « Joshua ! » jaillit de Castiel, les frères Winchester muets par cette apparition.

- « Mon frère, Sam, Dean. », répondit-il.

- « Que nous vaut l'honneur ? », demanda Castiel à l'archange se redressant dans le canapé.

- « J'ai cette beauté qui va éclore dans quelques instants, je voulais que vous y assistiez. » expliqua Joshua en tenant maintenant en ses mains un pot qui venait d'apparaître, où une plante au feuillage éclatant, avait en son sommet un bouton de fleur montrant les signes de son ouverture prochaine.

- « elle s'appelle 'la fleur du bonheur révélé', elle n'éclot qu'une fois par millénaire …. célestes » rajouta et expliqua-t-il. _(La notion du temps céleste et terrien sont bien sur totalement autres_), ce qui fini d'impressionner Castiel et les frères de l'honneur qui leur était fait. Mais pourquoi Joshua les avait-il choisi pour cet événement qui devait aussi intéresser pas mal de monde au Paradis ?

Justement, pendant ce temps au Paradis...

- « Pourquoi je peux pas aller voir la fleur éclore ?» tempêtait entre deux sanglots Cupidon, enfin le chérubin que nos chasseurs préférés avaient rencontré leur de leur confrontation avec Famine.

- « Parce que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'ouvrir ton bec ! » répondit Balthazar excédé de faire la nounou pour chérubin colérique_ (des fois, Dean à raison de nous appeler des emplumés, pensa-t-il)_.

- « J'veux y'aller, j'veux y'aller ! » reprit de plus belle notre Cupidon.

Un 'déplacement d'air' n'ayant rien à voir avec une douce brise se fit sentir.

- « C'est pas juste, faudra que j'attende trèèèès longtemps la nouvelle fleur. » sanglota finalement Cupidon, Michel ayant fait 'entendre' sa façon de penser au capricieux Chérubin, qui se précipita vers Balthazar pour un câlin de réconfort, ce dernier disparaissant sous l'assaut et Cupidon enserrant au final du vide et braillant de plus belle. Anna ayant pitié, prit le 'Chérubin' dans ses bras, le temps que ce dernier se calme.

- « Tu pourras venir avec nous à la cérémonie», finit-elle par lâcher, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour apaiser un chérubin en début de dépression post-traumatique.

- « Je vais voir Castiel et Dean ? » demanda -t-il entre deux reniflements.

- « Oui, et tu seras mon cavalier » lui dit-elle lui souriant, le regard de deux archanges furieux posé sur elle.

- « À condition qu'il soit habillé, sinon hors de question. » lâcha Gabriel.

Cupidon regarda alors Anna avec les yeux interrogatifs d'un gosse ayant eu un gros chagrin, mais distrait par la promesse d'un joli cadeau.

- « Il faudra que je porte aussi des chaussures ? »

- « Oui, et des sous-vêtements », continua Gabriel, sachant quelle est la torture d'avoir des habits pour Cupidon.

- « Les chaussettes, c'est des sous-vêtements ? » demanda candidement Cupidon, tentant d'échapper en partie à son sort.

- « Bonne question, les débats sont ouverts. Mais oui, il faudra des chaussettes » dit Anna.

Cupidon regarda intensément sa grande sœur qui aimait profondément. Elle fut la supérieure de Castiel, puis décida de choir, avant de redevenir ange, certes, toujours en rébellion contre le ciel, mais jamais contre Dieu, et enfin reprit sa place au Paradis. Une guerrière redoutable, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une 'humaine' entendant des voix et récupérant sa grâce au nez et à la barbe d'Uriel venu la tuer avec ses acolytes. Castiel y participant .

- « Pour toi, je mettrais même deux paires de chaussettes. » dit sérieusement et tout sourire Cupidon à Anna, puis tout guilleret - « Je vais voir Castiel et Dean ! Je vais voir Castiel et Dean ! »

Deux archanges s'impatientaient, ils étaient là pour une réunion et non pour faire du baby-sitting et des promesses, sources évidentes de problèmes et autres imprévus, car comme le lâcha Balthazar finalement excédé.

- « Où notre Cupidon passe, si l'amour nait, certains y trépassent », Cupidon regarda Anna, prêt à rouvrir les vannes, car lui rappeler l'épisode de Famine n'était pas que le bon souvenir de sa rencontre avec les frères Winchesters pour notre Chérubin, même s'il n'était pas le responsable de ces morts.

- « Je ferais jamais de mal à Castiel et Dean ! » lâcha attristé et vexé Cupidon.

- « On le sait tous, mais nos grands frères jouent aux chefs. Bon, je viendrais te voir demain pour le costume, et les chaussures, maintenant on a une réunion importante. », le rassura Anna.

- « D'accord, je vous laisse », dit Cupidon tristement, puis - « Merci Anna pour l'invitation, au revoir. »

- « Oui, merci Anna ‼ », dit Balthazar à sa sœur, la regardant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait l'unique responsable des bévues et autres 'surprises', liées à la présence de notre Chérubin, car de toutes façons malgré la surveillance de tous, il réussirait à faire au moins une bourde. Le tout étant de savoir quand, et laquelle ? Même un archange aurait des difficultés à savoir avec notre Cupidon.

- « Alors c'est vrai ?», questionna Gabriel à balthazar.

- « Quelle confirmation supplémentaire veux tu ? Joshua chez les Winchester ce soir ? Comme on dit frangin, y'a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. »

- « Et au royaume des aveugles les borgnes sont Rois ! » déclama Gabriel.

- « Et ma main dans ta tronche ? ». Michel venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

Paragraphe 4

On est bien peu de chose

Et mon amie la rose,

Me l'a dit ce matin

_(Sauf que ce n'est pas une rose et qu'on est le soir.)_

A l'annonce solennelle de Joshua, tous restèrent comme deux ronds d'flan. Quelles emmerdes étaient à l'horizon, car lorsque le Ciel s'intéressait à eux, et spécialement pour leur 'offrir' un 'présent', ça puait l'embrouille à 15 années lumières minimum pour les frères. Castiel regardait la plante, il en avait entendu parlé. Pourquoi Joshua voulait-il leur faire partager sa floraison ? _Et toujours pas d'ange qui passe en raison de la grève pour combler le silence, alors un doute plana, (la nature ayant horreur du vide, comme on dit)__. (La suite, regardez ou lisez le sketch sur l'ange qui passe et du doute qui plane, de Raymond Devos)._

- « Comme vous vous en doutez, cette fleur est spéciale, même au Paradis, elle a la capacité de révéler certains bonheurs futurs, et votre bonheur ultime, mais aussi vous donne la possibilité de les refuser si vous n'en voulez pas, mais pas de retour en arrière une fois votre choix fait. » informa Joshua.

- « J'passe mon tour, j'ai déjà tout le bonheur que je veux ! »

- « Dean », fut tout ce que Castiel rougissant pu dire avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

- « Ce n'est pas une invitation » dit Joshua à l'adresse de Dean

- « C'est bien c'que j'pensais, c'est encore un coup foireux ! », s'emporta-t-il.

Sam était dans le même état d'esprit que son frère.

- « Et, qu'est-c'qu'on a fait pour mériter ce 'cadeau' ? » relança Dean.

- « Mon Père, m'a demandé que vous y assistiez », dit Joshua.

Castiel n'en menait pas large, même si Dieu l'avait pardonné et ressuscité plus qu'à son tour, il était toujours mal à l'aise de l'attention particulière de son Père envers lui.

- « Ai-je fais une faute, ou en commettre une ? » s'hasarda un Castiel contrit.

- « Mais non, au contraire ! Bien au contraire mon frère. »

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, puis Les Winchester échangèrent un regard aussi interrogateur et 'vide' de l'un à l'autre. _(Non aucun des deux n'avait la moindre idée.)_

- « Vous dites que l'on va voir des 'bonheurs futurs' _(j'veux surtout pas de vision de Gabriel et moi en gentil petit couple, tout sauf ça pensa-t-il)_, et que l'on peut en refuser certains, mais en voit-on les conséquences ? » demanda Sam à Joshua.

- « Malheureusement… »

-« J'le savais qu'y'avait une arnaque » coupa Dean.

-« Donc, vous nous demandez de choisir d'éliminer des possibilités de futurs, mais pas les conséquences de notre choix. Bon, c'est O.k., pour moi », conclu Sam.

- « Sam, tu vas tout d'même pas… »

- « Dean, arrête, maintenant » le coupa Castiel, irrité et désolé du comportement de son chéri avec Joshua.

- « O.k., O.k., mais v'nez pas vous plaindre plus tard » lâcha Dean.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car le bouton de la fleur s'ouvrit et la pièce fut envahie par une odeur merveilleuse en même temps que les pétales se dépliaient…

Une route un jour ensoleillé de printemps, Dean est au volant de sa chérie, son chéri à ses côtés, un carton sentant sa tarte préférée à l'arrière, _(en route pour voir son frère, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense)._ De quoi aurait-il besoin de plus pour être heureux ?

- « Direct à l'essentiel. Alors Dean, c'est cela ta vision du bonheur parfait ? » interrogea Joshua qui venait d'apparaître à l'arrière du véhicule en s'asseyant sur le carton.

- « Nooon ! » cria Dean.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Ma tarte, t'es assis sur ma tarte, mec ! » lança Dean

- « Mais il n'y a pas de tarte, c'est une vision, Dean »

- « , ça dérangeait Mônsieur ? » rétorqua Dean, un œil dans le retro.

- « Absolument pas. Donc tu valides ce bonheur ? », demanda Joshua.

- « C'est quoi l'piége ? »

- « Mais, il n'y a pas de piège »

- « M'prend pas pour un con ! J'ai compris le truc »

- « Quel truc ? » s'étonna Joshua.

- « L'arnaque, c'est pas de refuser, c'est d'accepter de faire un choix. En acceptant, on n'sait pas plus sur les conséquences. Vrai ? En plus j'peux même pas en parler sans Castiel. Y'a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de choisir uniquement pour moi, on est deux, Castiel et moi, point barre. »

Joshua sourit à Dean et déclara

- « Tu t'en remets donc à la volonté du Seigneur. Bien Dean Winchester » et Dean, se retrouva dans le salon en compagnie de Castiel et Sam dans une sorte de transe. Joshua regarda Dean, lui souri et ferma ses yeux, Castiel crispa son visage.

- « Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ma dent est tombée ! », une petite fille se précipita dans les bras d'un Sam apparemment père de famille en pyjama dans le couloir d'une maison cossue.

- « On va la mettre sous l'oreille pour que la fée des dents passe », s'entendit-il dire.

Une parfaite scène de famille Sam. Est-ce ta définition du bonheur ?

- « Ça il ressemble beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression …. »

- « Oui ? » dit Joshua

- « Vous avez dit que c'était une possibilité de voir des futurs possibles et le bonheur absolu, et j'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas. J'ai l'impression que dans cette vision, je me suis éloigné de Dean et Castiel. »

- « Bien, alors peut-être » dit Joshua, et Sam se retrouva à l'arrière d'un bateau pour la pêche au gros, canne entre les mains se débattant avec un espadon se défendant de toutes ses nageoires au bout de la ligne.

- « Sammy ! Tu dors ou quoi ? » C'était Dean l'engueulant tout en lui tendant une gueuze, _(la bière, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, sorry)_, Il était avec son frère, Castiel, deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il portait une alliance, donc il devait être marié. C'était surement un week-end de pêche entre mecs. Ça plaisait plus à Sam.

- « C'est possible d'avoir plus de détails sur cette version de ce bonheur ? » demanda Sam.

- « C'est au ressenti que tu saura où est ta place, Sam » dit Joshua

- « Eh, j'ai pas… » dit un Sam, cette fois chez eux, devant l'évier, les mains dans la vaisselle, les sortant de l'eau mousseuse, il vit une alliance. Bon au moins son destin était d'être marié, à chaque vision.

- « Tu n'as pas quoi chéri ? » dit une voix que Sam reconnu immédiatement. Il avait du se gourer au dernier carrefour de la route de brique jaune des 'bonheurs possibles' et du 'bonheur absolu', car là, c'était l'enfer. Mais comme c'est une vision, se dit-il, pas grave, un demi tour, et on repart dans l'autre sens _(le GPS céleste déconne grave se dit-il.) _

- « Cette possibilité ne te convient pas ? » demanda Joshua faisant son apparition dans le décor.

- « J'te répondrai même pas, tellement…..que non ! »

- « Veux tu dire que tu refuse cette possibilité ? » demanda Joshua.

- « Franchement ? Marié à Balthazar ? Et pourquoi pas au locataire de la cage ? (_Sam avait du mal à prononcer même le diminutif de l'occupant des lieux) _Si c'était pas du sérieux et un possible avenir, j'éclaterai de rire tellement c'est grotesque ! Et, qu'est'c'que vous avez a vouloir caser les Winchester avec des archanges ? Si au moins ils avaient un vaisseau féminin ! » S'enflamma Sam

- « Pour une personne se déclarant 'moderne', ton frère a fait preuve de plus de liberté d'esprit pour trouver le bonheur absolu que tu ne veuilles en faire l'effort, Sam » fini Joshua et redemandant, tout aussi calmement que Sam était énervé.

- « Veux tu dire que tu refuses cette possibilité ? »

- « Je, je. J'en sais rien ! Oui ! Non ! peut importe, je suis un Winchester, et si le ciel sait une chose sur nous, c'est que la destiné et les Winchester, ça fait deux. Alors je change rien et j'verrai en temps utile. »

- « Bien Sam » répondit Joshua et Sam se retrouva dans le salon. Dean le regardait. Sam regarda Joshua.

- « C'est encore une vision ? »

- « J'ai l'air d'une vision ?! » dit son frère, lui lançant un coup de pied dans la jambe.

- « Ça fait mal ! J'suis dans la réalité, merci Dean »

- « Toujours là pour t'rendre service frérot ». dit l'ainé sourire au visage, enfin demi sourire car Castiel continuait de faire des grimaces dans sa transe. Joshua ferma les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sam

- « Il fait du tourisme dans notre futur » lança Dean avec une moue, car il s'inquiétait pour son chéri et les visions qu'il devait voir.

- « Alors Castiel, c'est cela ta vision du bonheur absolu ? » demanda un dubitatif Joshua à un Castiel perplexe.

- « Euh, je sais pas, j'ai atterri ici et depuis j'attends ta venue », dit Castiel debout dans le coin d'une pièce regardant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Ils étaient dans la 'pouponnière' du Paradis, car même si les anges s'incarnent, et non naissent, ils ont certains stades de développement pour appréhender l'étendue de leur pouvoir.

- « Je comprends pas », dit Castiel, - « Je pensais que j'allais voir des futurs possibles alors que je me retrouve le jour de mon incarnation, donc dans le passé. » fini-t-il, à l'adresse de Joshua.

- « Tu es bien impatient mon frère, tu vas comprendre en temps voulu. »

Soudain, une énergie se fit sentir, dépassant tout ce que Castiel avait connu tout en la reconnaissant, une seule explication : la présence de Dieu. »

- « Ne dit rien, n'intervient pas, ne bouge pas ! » dit Joshua s'évanouissant, laissant un Castiel non plus perplexe, mais apeuré et plein d'espoir aussi.

- « Joshua » dit Dieu, et Joshua, enfin le Joshua des temps passé apparu.

- « Père.»

- « Voici mon enfant, l'Unique, car à travers Marie je me suis incarné, mais là, j'ai un enfant Joshua ! Tu te rends compte ! J'ai enfin un enfant ! Je suis père » et Dieu de montrer à Joshua, tenant dans ses ' bras' un ange juste incarné et né regardant son père intensément avec d'immenses 'yeux' d'un bleu jamais vu au Paradis. Castiel se reconnaissant dans les bras de son Père vacilla sous le choc de cette révélation, _(et nous aussi, non y'a qu'moi ? Allez !)_

Paragraphe 5

Papa n'veux pas que je t'embraaasse sur la bouuucheue. C'est dégueulaaasse. Ça donne des mouuucheues.

_(Vieille parodie de vieux tangos et futures interrogations de notre ange préféré, mais aussi. p'tit coup de fatigue après la révélation de fin du paragraphe précèdent. Ah, si, c'était un véritable accouchement pour moi.)_

- « Je vais t'appeler Castiel, 'Mon petit château' » sourit Dieu à un ange tout sourire aussi.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Dieu à Joshua, même s'il connaissait la réponse, et les tourments de son fils.

- « Vous avez choisi de nous abandonner Père. Vous pouviez tromper la mort » dit Joshua.

- « J'ai choisi de vous rendre libres, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Car même si j'avais, comme tu le dis 'trompé' la mort, cela n'aurait pu être sans conséquences. »

- « Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

- « Il va oublier cet instant et vivre sa vie comme toutes mes créatures », répondit Dieu faisant une 'risette' à un 'bébé' ange fasciné par le visage de son père.

-« Maintenant laisse moi avec mon enfant, j'aimerai profiter de ce moment » et Joshua se retira tout en révérences envers son père.

- « Petit Castiel qui deviendra grand, vit ta vie mon bel enfant, je serai toujours là pour toi mon bébé, enfin temps que j'existerai. » chantonna Dieu en déposant un baiser avec ses 'lèvres' sur le 'front 'de l'ange. Pendant tout ce temps notre Castiel était médusé, l'ordre de Joshua de ne pas bouger, ou parler, étant inutile.

- « Noon, j'veux pas mettre de toge, ça graaatte !, Nooon ! », un chérubin déboula nu comme un vers, _(si un ange le peu)_, Balthazar à ses trousses _(qui se figea aussitôt),_ dans la 'pouponnière'_,_ et malgré l'énergie que Dieu dégageait, _(au minima pour masquer sa présence aux anges du Paradis, ce qui lui était beaucoup plus facile sur Terre)_, se rendant compte de rien tout à sa course, buta contre les 'jambes' de Dieu. Levant la tête et ne reconnaissant pas son père, donc Dieu.

- « Tu fais grandir les anges ? Je peux le voir ? » demanda –t-il à l'inconnu pour lui.

Dieu souriant à cette spontanéité, dit.

- « Voici ton petit frère Castiel, un futur soldat, un grand soldat » dit-il en se penchant pour faire voir l'ange au chérubin, normalement affecté à la chorale, mais ayant des problèmes d'allergies ou d'exhibitionnisme, si tenté que cela arrive au ciel.

- « Oh, il a de beaux yeux ! » dit le chérubin en regardant Castiel qui le regardait tout autant.

- « Je pense que tu feras un parfait Cupidon ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses, fils ? » demanda Dieu à Balthazar.

- « Que votre volonté soit faite, Père », et Balthazar, prit par le 'bras' un chérubin moins récalcitrant à suivre les ordres et amnésique comme l'archange de sa rencontre. Ils sortirent.

- « Mon enfant, je suis désolé des épreuves qui t'attendent, mais je sais que tu ne perdra jamais la foi en moi. En tout cas, je ne perdrais pas la mienne en toi, sinon je ne t'aurai pas eu, et maintenant, oublie mon enfant chéri, oublie, nous nous reverrons un jour ».

Le père déposa son enfant dans une sorte de couveuse et 'bébé 'Castiel 's'endormi'. Notre Castiel était toujours dans son coin de pièce, il ne savait vraiment pas, plus, quoi faire.

- « Tu vas rester dans ton coin comme un voleur encore longtemps ? Tu pensais que je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ?» dit Dieu en riant se retournant vers Castiel_ (nto : avec maintenant __l'apparence de …, je vous laisse deviner, bosser un peu, j'peux pas tout faire, j'ai pas quatre bras)_.

- « Père ! » fut tout ce que notre pauvre ange pu dire avant de s'effondrer à genoux, les larmes coulant enfin, car il s'était retenu de pleurer jusqu'à présent_. (Dans le salon, Castiel pleurait les yeux clos, inquiétant Dean qui pestait tout son sou contre le ciel)_

- « Mon enfant, mon fils » dit Dieu s'avançant vers Castiel l'aidant à se relever pour l'étreindre.

- « J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps. » dit le Père. Castiel était incapable de la moindre parole ou pensées.

- « ce secret devra exister encore quelque temps, mon fils, déjà ton comportement a amené pas mal de bouleversements, alors si en plus on leur annonçait la nouvelle, cela pourrait détruire le Paradis définitivement. Chaque chose à sa place et à son heure » dit le père au fils.

- « J'ai demandé à Joshua de te faire venir aujourd'hui, mon fils, _(à 'mon fils', Castiel ne su comment se comporter et que penser)_, car j'aimerai que tu me montres ta vision du bonheur absolu, »

- « Père, je… ai-je le droit ? je .. . »

- « Aurais-tu peur de moi ? » demanda Dieu

- « Non ! » clama Castiel, se rendant compte qu'il devait le respect à Dieu, il paniqua car les colères de Dieu existent. Castiel en avait vu la manifestation.

- « Alors, où est le problème ? »

- « C'est que ma vision du bonheur absolu, n'est peut-être pas …. »

Et Castiel se retrouva dans le salon, un Dean avec un visage inquiet à ses côtés, un Sam interrogatif, son front plissé en étant la preuve, _(cf :oui, pour Sam, quand y'a des rides au front c'est qu'il pense)_, et Joshua toujours les yeux fermés, marmonnant.

- « Alors Castiel, Qu'est-c'qu''il s'est passé? T'avais pas vraiment l'air d'être à la fête » demanda Dean inquiet pour son chéri.

- « J'étais dans une pièce avec Joshua, il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un et zou, je me suis retrouvé ici. C'est bien la maison ? » demanda Castiel ne se souvenant pas une nouvelle fois de sa rencontre avec Daddy.

- « Non t'es dans ta vision du bonheur parfait, montons dans notre chambre mon bébé » tenta Dean.

- « Je suis bien à la maison » dit Castiel faisant sourire Sam et ronchonner Dean - « J'aurai essayé.»

Joshua sorti doucement de sa transe.

- « J'ai un message pour vous de notre Père » dit-il enfin

- « Mes enfants, Je vous souhaite tous les bonheurs de l'univers. Nous nous rencontrerons un jour. À bientôt. », puis en son nom propre,

- « La fleur va rester ainsi encore pendant quelques jours, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne dégage qu'un parfum inoffensif et très bon. Et maintenant je dois partir, j'ai beaucoup de travail dans les jardins du Seigneur en ce moment. Vous ne devez parler de ce que vous avez vu à personne, du moins en dehors de vous trois pour l'instant. » fini de dire Joshua au moment où Gabriel apparu, la réunion au paradis ne l'intéressant plus, et voulant voir ce que Joshua voulait à son Sammy avec sa foutue plante.

En effet, l'une des légendes sur cette plante était qu'elle pouvait déceler les anges prêts à choir ou se tourner vers l'enfer, leur bonheur absolu. Était-ce pour tester Sam, Dean et Cas ?

- « Frère ! » dit solennellement Gabriel à Joshua regardant d'abord Sam, puis son archange de frère.

- « Frère » répondit amusé Joshua.

Joshua parti, laissant 2 paires de frères dubitatifs sur les expériences qu'ils venaient de vivre, chacun à sa façon et dans différents lieux et temps.

- « Bon, il vous voulait quoi, le jardinier ?

- « Nous prêter cette fleur pour les fêtes de Noël » dit Castiel, se levant prenant le pot et le déposant sur un meuble près de la baie vitrée.

Paragraphe 6

Il est de ces moments où il ne se passe rien. _(walou, j'vous dit)_

Et c'est tant mieux, mais c'est le calme avant la 'tempête', comme tout le monde s'y attend

Day Four : Mardi

Côté Terre : R.A.S. Rien à Signaler.

rien de palpitant à raconter, la routine, Dean demanda juste trois fois dans la journée à Castiel de lui faire repousser les ongles qui rongeait, bref, rien de spécial. Sam se promenant seul le long de la plage et rencontrant une pin-up aimant les sucettes. _(bref la couverture de Gaby dura jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un de ses bonbons de son sac regorgeant de friandises, soit environ 15 secondes, Gaby+ trac = hypoglycémie_) Il demanda à Gabriel de se raser sous les bras la prochaine fois,. Anna passant l'après midi dans sa chambre 'à lire'.

Côté Paradis : R.A.S. Rien à Sauver.

Boum ‼

- « Je suis encore tombé. C'est pas pratique les chaussures ! » dit cupidon qui venait en deux heures de se ramasser au moins une fois la trombine par terre par tranche de 12 -15 min.

- « Comment fais tu pour pas craquer ? » demanda Gabriel, arrivé un peu plus tôt et déjà irrité par le pataud chérubin à Anna.

- « Patience féminine peut-être ! »

- « Et une bouteille de Rhum de 20 ans d'âge » ajouta Balthazar, assis dans un coin.

- « D'ailleurs j'aurai bien besoin d'une fine » fini-t-il.

- 'T'as pas honte de rendre alcoolique ta grande sœur et … lui, non, c'est depuis longtemps » dit Gabriel à un chérubin qui ayant reprit son exercice de marche, à ses paroles, prit de confusion, s'emmêla les pinceaux et s'étala de tout son long une fois de plus.

- « Il améliore son record, maintenant, c'est toutes les 5 minutes qu'il se ramasse, on est pas arrivé » dit exaspéré Balthazar. Cupidon commença à pleurer ne voulant plus se relever cette fois-ci.

- « On pourrait l'amener en chaise roulante ! » suggéra Gabriel tout fier de sa trouvaille.

Anna sembla conquit par cette idée, tout en se le reprochant en voyant Cupidon sangloter en silence. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras pour l'encourager à se relever. Elle venait des troupes de choc du paradis, donc malgré sa gentillesse, c'était pour le pauvre Cherubin un entrainement militaire qu'il subissait. Enfin il en avait la sensation par moments. Balthazar soupesait le pour et le contre, Gaby ne disait pas toujours que des conneries. _(nto : contrairement à moi qui en ai écrit pas mal pour ce chapitre deux) _

Finalement, Cupidon réussit à marcher pendant une heure sans tomber, bon, quelques déviations des articulations le faisant chalouper, mais rien de grave. Anna avait réussit en quelques heures, non seulement a faire habiller Cupidon, mais aussi marcher correctement. A la fin de la séance, elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'exerce, mais sur Terre. Elle l'attendrait demain après midi, 'où il savait' en mettant son index sur la bouche en signe de secret.

- « Timing respecté, Chérubin opérationnel, tu m'dois …quoi, déjà ? » dit Anna toisant Gabriel qui faisait une grimace.

- « O.K, je ferais la vaisselle pendant trois jours »

- « On avait dit une semaine »

- « O.k. une semaine » abdiqua Gabriel.

- « Ne jamais faire de pari avec une femme déterminée. Je pensais que tu le savais frangin » dit Balthazar.

- « Je vous rappelle que je dois préparer le repas avec Castiel » dit Anna comme justification à 'l'entrainement' de Cupidon _(au pas de charge, si j'ose dire)._

- 'Tu devrais pas aider au repas ? » Demanda Balthazar à son frère.

- « Eh, j'i'suis déjà occupé à préparer un repas j'te rappelle, et hier j'ai aidé à faire les griottes au chocolat » se défendit Gabriel.

- « Et il en reste combien, malgré le nombre fait ? » demanda Balthazar qui avait participé à leur confection.

- « Je n'ai pas mangé une seule d'entre elles ! Cela aurait fait de la peine à Castiel, il veut les offrir à Dean dans une boite qu'il a fait, ainsi que pour nous, c'est pour ça qu'on en a fait autant. C'était un secret pour Noël, vous êtes contents ?» s'offusqua Gabriel.

Les deux autres se sentirent penauds.

Enfin Anna prit Gabriel dans ses bras.

- « Mais, c'est qu'il est mignon tout plein ! Un vrai p'tit chérubin » dit Anna taquine.

- « Eh ! J'suis archange, tout d'même ! » dit Gabriel.

Anna et Gabriel partirent chez les Winchester, Balthazar restant, ayant des détails à voir, leur avait-il dit. Il ferait un tour dans la soirée, car malgré tout son flegme, il avait envie de voir la plante, ce faisant, il trouva les 4 _(fantastiques ?),_ dans le salon, à son arrivée, Gabriel étant parti après avoir fait la vaisselle, malgré son envie de passer du temps avec Sam. Ils n'avaient même pas fait de promenades dans l'après-midi, car Sam avait demandé à 'Miss Bonbek' - d'aller sucrer ailleurs, - _(__j'me calme, j'ai mis un 'r' comme dans le sketch du scrabble__),_ et Gaby était parti illico _(nto : égoïstement merci Gaby, ceci m'évitant encore une page d'explications)_. Gabriel donnait de l'espace à Sam.

Et je vais vous en donner aussi cher(e)s lectrices, lecteur(s), en clôturant ce paragraphe et le chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Paragraphe 1

- « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! »

_(Dit par le Lapin dans Alice, et non, - « j'ai du retard ! J'ai du retard ! », par Alice, un mois et demi après une teuf chez le chapelier, où elle s'était déchirée grave au thé.)_

Day Five : Mercredi

Matinée

Flash back

(Donc Mardi après midi)_: (ah, ben ça commence bien, pouvez pas l'écrire hier !)_

Gabriel et Sam sortirent du garage, laissant Dean avec son bijou à faire vrombir, ils avaient à discuter.

- « Alors, en dehors de c'que j'sais, c'est quoi qu'vous cachez avec les autres ? » demanda Sam.

- « Je peux vraiment pas t'en parler Sam, même moi, j'ai pas toutes les infos, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça risque de ce déclencher le 25 »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Quoiqu'il arrive, je te le dirais à ce moment ce que je sais, mais pas avant, c'est pas la peine d'insister. Sinon pour l'affaire qui nous concerne, tout roule comme prévu, enfin, y'a eu un imprévu, grâce à Anna. »

- « Qu'est c'que tu veux dire ? »

- « Cupidon, tu t'souviens ? »

- « euh, ouais »,

- « Il vient, Anna l'a invité. »

-« Mais… »

- « T'inquiètes pas, elle a passé l'après midi d'hier à l'habiller et suuurtout lui apprendre à marcher avec des chaussures. On voit qu'elle fut chef de garnison, je n'aurai pas voulu être à la place du chérubin.» fini Gabriel.

- « Toi, compatissant ? Tu n'as pas plutôt proposé de l'rendre cul-jatte ? »

- « non, mais assis en chaise roulante, » avec un ton 'contrit, puis - « Tu m'connais bien, dis ‼ » dit Gabriel faisant remuer ses sourcils en regardant Sam.

- « Plus que j'le voudrais ! »

- « Toujours aussi charmant, sinon, qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il serait le mieux pour le réveillon, sur place où à la maison ? »

- « Où chez Dean, Castiel et moi, plus exactement, malgré ta présence, t'as pas ton nom sur la boite aux lettres.»

- « Ça peut s'arranger, si Dean accepte »

- « Tu parles de quoi ? » dit Sam commençant à s'amuser

- « Fait pas l'imbécile, tu sais trèès bien »

- « Ah, que tu viennes 't'installer' un peu plus chez nous.»

- « Bien sur, si cela dérange autant, je peux me louer un mobil home, prés d'une autoroute, avec la chasse qui fuit et pas d'eau au lavabo et la télé sans le câble et… », dit sur un ton aigre, Gabriel.

- « Qu'il en a d'la misère l'archange ! T'as qu'as plutôt t'prendre une chambre au Y.M.C.A., vu ton goût soudain pour la gente masculine. J't'ai dit que les mecs c'est pas mon truc, alors un archange 'fantasque' au minimum, non merci, j'ai déjà donné dans les relations inter-espèces, ça pas été une réussite au final, l'apocalypse en quelque sorte.» conclu Sam fier de son jeu de mots.

- « Merci d'me comparer à une démone, et d'abord pourquoi, c'est moi qui f'rai 'la fille', c'est à cause de ma taille ? » enchaina Gabriel.

- « Là, franchement, c'est tellement nul, qu'y'a rien à répondre » dit Sam en regardant Gabriel avec un visage où se lisait toute l'exaspération et fatigue possible d'avoir un entretien privé, certes important, avec Gabriel, et enchainant.

- « au fait, c'est Cupidon qui portera….» interrompu par Sam.

- « Tu sais quoi Gabriel, j'm'en fous. Là, j'ai besoin d'espace, alors, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'qu'i s'passe et que j'sais pas, c'que tu penses, c'que tu fais, j'm'en cogne, j'aimerai être seul.», et Sam planta Gabriel sans avoir parler de grand chose de fait et Gabriel parti, (s'enfui ?) en tant que Loki faire passer ses nerfs et tristesse sur quelques mécréants. _(Et du coup, nous, on n'en sait pas plus, vraiment ! Mais que ce passe t-il ? Mais que ce passe t-il ?)._

Fin du Flash-back

Donc : Day Five :

- « D'main soir c'est réveillonnn, j'ai m'en mettre plein l'bidonnnn, et l'lend'main c'est Noëllll, j's'rai avec mon p'tit Castiellllll ‼ », 'chantait', ravit de sa rime, Dean sous la douche matinale après une nuit peu réparatrice, peuplée de Castiel plus sensuel, impétueux et coquin que jamais. _(il s'était dessalé l'ange depuis leur premier baiser, aussi bien dans la réalité que ses rêves)_

Certaines oreilles entendirent cette mélopée, et ne firent aucun commentaire à Castiel, ce dernier étant irrité du comportement de sa famille qui lui cachait définitivement quelque chose, _(et sa famille s'était rendu compte de son changement d'attitude)_, car, une conversation qui s'arrête lorsqu'on rentre dans une pièce, ça peut arriver, deux fois, c'est 'bizarre', trois, c'est un complot, c'était pas le moment pour les ainés Godson, de faire le moindre commentaire à leur cadet sur les performances vocales et d'auteur compositeur de Dean.

Que tramaient, sa sœur, ses frères et Sam qui semblait dans la confidence, Dean était en dehors de ce qui se passait, c'était évident, incapable de cacher de toutes façons quoique ce soit à son chéri depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il arrivait que Dean ne dise pas tout, enfin, pas tout de suite et quand il le disait à Castiel, il avait une tête de chien battu n'ayant rien à envier à son frère le spécialiste incontesté de la famille, pour faire Puppy eyes. _(C'est ainsi que Castiel apprit pour Busty Asian Beauty, quand Dean lui dit car Castiel le savait déjà, il attendait juste le moment que son chéri lui dise)_

Avec un Dean, 'Ténor' de douche _(c'était pas du blues cette fois),_ et le reste de la maison vaquant à ses occupations, Castiel voulu partir aux renseignements et quoi de mieux que d'aller faire un tour au Paradis. Il y irait dans l'après-midi, la matinée étant consacrée au ménage et dernières décorations pour préparer, la soirée du 24 et du lendemain. Comme les autres années, apéro avec tapas, puis messe de minuit, réveillon, peut-être un peu de télé pour regarder un standard de Noël, ou un jeux de société, _(non pas de poker la nuit de Noël)_, et dodo. Le lendemain matin, échange des cadeaux, repas de Noël, puis digestion dans le canapé ou fauteuil, le bouton de braguette ouvert matant des rediffs de Noël, _(pour les Winchester c'étaient le programme prévu, enfin pour l'ainé, comme pour Thanksgiving, quoi !)_ .

Le petit-déj fut copieux, joyeux et bruyant. Anna appréciait vraiment d'avoir été invité cette année à passer la dernière semaine avant Noël chez cette famille, plus que trio, définitivement une famille. Cela lui rappelait avec une pointe de nostalgie son temps 'd'humaine' et l'excitation qu'elle avait enfant pendant cette période et sa 'trahison' présente.

Puis chacun commença ses tâches assignées pour la journée. Le repas fut vite englouti, _(car faire le ménage, ça creuse. Pas vous ?), _l'après midi fut consacré pour Anna 'à la lecture dans sa chambre', sauf qu'elle fut dérangé par Dean, alors qu'elle était vraiment dans la chambre mais prête à partir rejoindre Cupidon, pour son cours de marche en chaussures sur Terre.

- « Anna, j'peux te voir, j'aurai un truc à t'demander », entendit-elle à travers la porte, c'était Dean. Peut-être voulait-il un conseil de cadeau pour Castiel, mais cela l'étonnait car quelque soit le cadeau que Dean avait, ou allait choisir, cela serait forcement le bon, ou alors son instinct de chasseur l'avait alerté de quelque-chose et il venait à la pêche aux infos ? Impossible, même Castiel ne se doutait de rien, même s'il était depuis ce matin passé en mode suspicieux. Anna avait remarqué le manège de son petit frère, mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger, ses talismans cachant ses activités 'coupables'. Que voulait Dean ? L'un des moyens de savoir ce que cherche à savoir ton ennemi, est de faire la même chose, _(on pourrait croire qu'c'est du Sun Tzu, tellement c'est bien torché cette phrase)._

- « Entre Dean », et Dean entra.

Contrairement à ce que s'attendait Anna, c'est un Dean, inquiet, gêné, qui entra dans la chambre et referma prestement la porte plutôt comme un voleur que l'un des propriétaires des lieux, _(ou alors il avait prit des cours d'art dramatique)_.

- « Euh ? T'es seule ?» demanda Dean à une Anna assise sur son lit, en pleine interrogation à ce spectacle.

- « Non, mon amant est dans le placard ! » dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, _(voulant faire référence à leur nuit d'amour et au fait qu'elle appris plus tard, que Dean à l'époque fricotait déjà un petit peu avec son frère, (Castiel, pas Sam, pervers !))_, mais Dean eut un temps de réaction avant de comprendre la référence de cette blague, et se contenta de sourire, en lâchant un,

- « C'est marrant » sans conviction.

- _Dean Winchester était définitivement obnubilé par quelque chose, plus que tracassé, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être en rapport avec ce que l'on prépare -_, se dit-elle.

. – « Que puis-je pour toi ? C'est en relation avec Castiel ? Vous en avez parlé tous les deux ? Tu veux lui parler de quelque chose, mais t'aimerai avoir mon avis avant? Tu en as parlé à Sam ? » commença-t-elle.

- « Oui et non, non, peut-être, surtout pas ! » répondit Dean, tout de go.

_- Apparemment, il y avait un problème insoluble pour Dean et il lui demandait son avis, son aide ? -_

- « Oui et non ? »

- « Tout ce qui me concerne, concerne forcement Cas, mais j'sais pas comment lui en parler, et p't'être qu'après Noël, ça ira mieux, enfin c'est c'que j'me dis » - _Ah, nous y voilà, pensa-telle, prête à lui faire une réponse toute trouvée, s'il s'agissait de la semaine d'abstinence, ou veut-il parler d'autre chose ? Il fallait creuser pour savoir ce qu'il savait peut-être. -_

- « Tu sais Dean, une semaine d'abstinence par an, c'est pas si terrible »

- « Ben si, c'est terrible, enfin…. C'est pas ça, c'est que ça tombe au mauvais moment. »

- « Tu peux ….. développer ? »

- « Tu promets de pas t'foutre d'ma gueule ? Et c'que j'vais t'dire restera à jamais entre nous deux, jusqu'à ce que j'te dise que c'est plus un secret ? » dit Dean avec plus le visage d'un homme angoissé, qu'un comploteur ou un chasseur.

- « Croix d'bois, etc, bon c'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Ben, voilà » ….. juste un 'long' silence, …., et le vide.

_En effet, je rappelle que les négociations intersyndicales avec le service de 'l'ange qui passe', n'ayant pas à l'instant où je m'adresse à vous, abouties, et l'annonce du débrayage en début de matinée du service adjacent 'du doute qui plane' ayant rejoint le mouvement, suite à la collision d'un de leur collègue avec un ange non gréviste qui passait par là. (En direct du Paradis, à vous les studios). (nto : fallait bien que j'comble, car la nature a horreur du vide.)_

- « C'est court » dit en souriant Anna tentant d'inciter Dean à parler.

- « Je suis excité comme une puce depuis début décembre, même selon mes propres standards, j'arrête pas d'penser à Cas, c'est l'horreur. »

-« C'est pas une nouveauté en soit » dit en faillant pouffer Anna.

- « T'fous pas moi, j'ai jamais été comme ça, le temps qu'avec Cas ont pouvait, j'arrivai plus ou moins à compenser et lui donner le change et aussi à moi pour pas voir c'qui s'passe, mais depuis samedi et cette nuit c'est l'enfer ! »

- « T'exagères Dean » dit Anna en l'entendant parler d'enfer, _(certes en tant qu'expression, mais tout de même)_.

- « Non, mais tu rends pas compte ! »

- « Ben, non, je m'rend pas compte, pour moi, tu agis normalement en fonction de la situation et de ta libido, sans plus. »

- « Ben, justement, y'a un problème avec ma libido. »

Paragraphe 2

C'est ma honte. C'est ma honte. C'est ma trèèès grande honte.

_(Évangile des Winchester. Étude de l'Epitre à Élise, Verset 12, La vie de Saint Dean)_

_(nto : et moi aussi j'ai honte d'écrire ce que j'écris)_

Dean, aurait-il une envie 'de retour vers le passé' ? - Impossible il est raide, _(et, c'n'est pas peu d'l'dire'),_ dingue de Cas.- se dit-elle. Intriguée plus qu'inquiète, elle demanda à Dean la suite. _(Et nous aussi)_

_Nto : c'est amusant comme l'emplacement dans le texte d'une réflexion, ici : ' et, c'n'est pas peu d'l'dire', peut en transformer le sens premier. Au départ 'mignon', car placé après : Cas. Mais j'ai l'esprit mal tourné par moments, c'n'est pas de ma faute, on m'y incite, (pas de noms). _

- « Je….qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? » finit par dire Anna pensant qu'il voulait tester avec elle, s'il avait 'un retour de flammes' _(encore une réf à l'enfer concernant Dean, vraiment),_ pour elle ou d'autres femmes. Elle commença à douter de l'amour exclusif de Dean pour Castiel, il ne lui arrivait pas ça ? Est-ce que cela faisait parti du plan de Dean pour avoir des infos ? Infos qu'elle avait et n'avait pas? Elle commençait à être larguée et cela devait se voir sur son visage, car soudain Dean reprit la parole semblant avoir compris les premières pensées de l'ange.

-« Non ! Mais non ! », - le ton offusqué de Dean la rassura immediatamente,_ (ce qui veut dire en italien : immédiatement, comme l'aurait-dit Criquette Rockwell, semi célébrité, ex reporter, businesswoman, etc, en telle circonstance),_

- « J'aime Castiel ça va pas, ! Non, c'est pas ça, _(merci tout de même, ne pu s'empêcher de se dire le Dean dragueur_) … c'est au niveau de ….mes envies.», finit-il par avouer, mains fébriles et moites, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir Anna.

- « Je suis pas experte »

Dean, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais déterminer à aller au bout de cette conversation, entendant la réponse d'Anna, pensa qu'elle avait compris, il piqua un fard, mais déjà entre le cramoisis framboise et le cramoisi cassis, cela passa inaperçu.

- « Ben, comme t'es une femme » dit-il.

- « Je vois pas trop le rapport !? »

- « Ben, c'est plus facile pour moi d'en parler avec une femme qu'avec un homme qui me jugera encore plus, pour ce que j'essaie de dire »

- « ah !….. tes envies ! » pensant maintenant vraiment comprendre 'le problème' , dit Anna.

- « Avec Cas c'est super, on s'comprend, on s'complète, j'ai eu du mal au début, _(pas de pensées graveleuses svp)_, à accepter mes sentiments et le reste, _(là oui, on peut),_ puis après y'a eut Cas super-Dieu_, (période assez gore entre Castiel et Dean, Anna frémie en y repensant)_, on a recollé les morceaux et depuis on est autant heureux, enfin je pense que Cas l'est autant que moi, que deux gorets au paradis des petits cochons »

À ces mots Anna sourit - « Mais ? » dit-elle

- « Mais depuis dix jours même si j'ai plus ou moins donné le change j'ai qu'une envie c'est que Cas me prenne de toutes les façons possibles et lui faire des pipes à m'en décrocher la mâchoire j'ai jamais été dans cet état j'fonctionne pas comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être infecté par un truc c'est pas forcement chacun son tour on planifie pas mais là j'ai l'impression d'être bloqué sur la position passif en rut » lâcha Dean d'une traite et reprenant son souffle. _( et nous aussi), (nto : C'est pour ça qu'a pas de ponctuation)_

Anna était aussi bien sur le cul par cette révélation qui confirmait certaines de ses craintes, que par le fait que Dean vienne lui en parler plutôt qu'à son chéri. - _D'ailleurs comment Castiel se comportait-il ?-_ S'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je peux vérifier si tu es sous influence d'un sort ou autre » proposa Anna à un Dean légèrement moins stressé. Anna n'avait pas rit, enfin un peu, elle avait écouté et proposait son aide. Effectivement Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement à ses mots.

- « Merci, Anna »

- « Bon, tu n'as qu'a t'asseoir sur le bord du lit, je vais poser mes mains… »

- « J'connais la procédure » coupa Dean qui tout le temps était resté debout se balançant sur une jambe puis l'autre.

- « Bon, j'y vais.»,

Anna commença son investigation, mais ne trouva rien, enfin rien en ce qui concerne sorts ou interventions démoniaques, elle s'y attendait, _(mais faire une vérif, tant qu'on y est, ça mange pas d'pain)_, par contre ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et avait manœuvré pour laisser Dean regarder en lui, était bien présent, mais pas du tout de la façon qu'elle le pensait. C'était déconcertant, juste déconcertant, et pour déconcerter, une ex-chef de garnison, ange déchu, puis reconquérant sa grâce et encore plus que son ancien poste, c'est que c'était déconcertant. Que savait ses autres frères réellement ? Elle aussi, on lui cachait des infos. Dean montra des signes d'impatience à connaître le diagnostique du 'Docteur Anna'.

- « C'est quasi terminé », dit-elle, ayant du mal à se détacher de sa vision.

- « Alors ? »

- « Rien de démoniaque si c'est ça qui traquasse. »

- « Alors, c'est moi ? » lâcha Dean entre incrédulité, peur et honte, la bonne grosse honte de sa vie. Anna ne confirma ni infirma, elle regarda Dean, tout à ses pensées.

- « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et si cela te mine autant, parle en avec ton Chéri . » fini-telle par dire.

-« Merci. » dit un penaud, perplexe et honteux Dean, s'étant levé et ayant rejoint la porte prêt à sortir.

Paragraphe 3

La fin de soirée fut quasi identique à la veille, donc toujours pas de strip-poker pour le Chasseur 'solitaire'.

_nto : spécial dédicace sadique, (j'avoue), pour un Dean en souffrance, I'm bad !_

L'après-midi se déroula, chacun avec ses occupations et pensées.. Sam était allé en ville récupérer les cadeaux commandés pour sa famille et en avait profité pour passer acheter les fameuses dernières décos de Noël qui manquaient définitivement selon Castiel, ce dernier restant à la maison.

- « Pour avoir un peu de tranquillité » avait-il-dit à Sam pour pas l'accompagner et enfin commencer ses investigations.

Dean, avait pris sa chérie pour faire une promenade, ne savait plus quoi penser, enfin si, une foule d'idées lui venaient en tète. Mais qu'il aurait aimé qu'Anna trouve une malédiction de sorcière ou autre ! Cela lui aurait trouvé une excuse, mais là apparemment, c'était lui tout seul qui se faisait son p'tit ciné porno où sa soumission à son chéri était digne d'un marine envers son supérieur, _(un autre fantasme s'empara de lui, Castiel dans une combinaison de pilote de l'aéronavale et Dean, son mécano maculé de cambouis, en sueur et marcel, , avec le haut de son bleu de travail attaché autour de ses hanches au départ puis tombé, en train 'd'obéir' dans un hangar du porte avion à son chef)_. Foutue libido de merde ! hurla intérieurement Dean tout en faisant un écart de conduite, _(route et langage). _

Gabriel était passé en début de matinée et depuis avait disparu de la circulation, Balthazar n'était pas apparu depuis sa dernière visite et Anna, et bien Anna….

- « Ça gliiisse ‼ » dit Cupidon se rattrapant in-extrémis au bras d'Anna. Cette dernière soupira. On était juste en train de marcher sur la place, qu'en serait-il une fois à l'intérieur avec leurs sols en marbre qui pour l'occasion seront brillants et plus casses gueule que jamais. Cela promettait, heureusement qu'elle était un ange, donc en mesure de soutenir un Cupidon _(grassouillet par essence),_ en plein dérapage incontrôlé.

- « Je suis désolé » dit Cupidon contrit de son manque de stabilité.

- « Si tu veux, je peux rester au Paradis, c'est pas grave, je verrais Castiel et Dean une autre fois. »

- « Hors de questions, on est à quelques mètres de l'entrée, c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut flancher ! Et qui m'accompagnera alors ?» lâcha Anna en mode sourire 'Retsu Unohama*' en regardant un Chérubin en mode : _'où est la sortie S-V-P, j'suis trop jeune pour mourir, merci aidez moi !'_

_*__(nto : personnage de Bleach, connu pour son sourire foutant la pétoche même au commandant en chef, et emprunt à une de mes histoires)_

Au bout de quelques heures aussi bien sur la place que dans le bâtiment, Cupidon pu enfin dire qu'il savait marcher avec des chaussures en toutes occasions et lieux. C'est donc un chérubin fier comme Artaban de son nouveau savoir qui regagna le Paradis attendant avec la patience d'un cheval de course sur la ligne de départ le lendemain soir pour voir Castiel, Dean, Sam et ses frères, même si certains lui foutaient une trouille bleue par moments.

Quant à Castiel, sans avoir le chapeau et le manteau de Sherlock Holmes, il en était après deux heures de recherches, dans, et aux alentours immédiats de la maison arrivé à la conclusion…. qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, sauf la citation : 'Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité'.

Il n'avait pas fouillé la chambre d'Anna, par décence et parce qu'elle y était en train de lire, encore en train de lire, se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et fut envahi par une baisse de motivation à savoir ce qu'elle faisait et donc de frapper à la porte. Les talismans qu'elle avait mis en place fonctionnaient, sauf que, si Castiel effectivement avait continué son chemin et finalement entré dans la sienne lui amenant un sourire, l'état du lit montrant que son chéri avait eut une nuit difficile, il avait une drôle de sensation, comme s'il avait oublié sa motivation première à monter à l'étage. Il cherchait des preuves qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cachoteries que l'on fait à l'autre pour pas qu'il devine où sont cachés les cadeaux de Noël. Castiel étant curieux comme l'avait dit son grand frère, il se reconcentra, il devait aller voir Anna.

Il sorti de sa chambre, se dirigea vers celle de sa sœur et une fois de plus l'envie lui passa d'aller la déranger. Une fois, oui, deux fois, non, il n'avait pas besoin d'un troisième passage pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Il commença à réciter un mantra pour voir si un sort avait été posé. Après plusieurs incantations de sa part, l'une fonctionna. Il y avait bien un sort, plutôt, une combinaison de sorts. Le genre de 'panneau' invisible 'Ne pas déranger !' Cela mis en colère l'ange pour deux raisons.

La 1ière, c'est qu'elle avait enfreint la loi : 'No Mojo à la casa' et 2ième, qu'elle lui avait menti en lui cachant quelque chose de suffisamment important pour le trahir chez lui. Il senti la colère monter, et préféra sortir dehors se calmer, pour réfléchir.

Où se trouvait Anna et pour faire quoi ? Il alla au Paradis, étant donné que cela impliquait d'un coté, ses sœurs et frères et l'autre forcement les Winchester, donc c'est un Castiel en mode 'touchez pas à mon mec bitchies, sinon vous éclate la tête' qui débarqua au bar de Ash en un premier temps. Ash était contant et dans la merde vu la tronche de l'ange qu'il avait en face de lui maintenant. Il y avait très peu d'infos circulant sur le 'netangel' le concernant ou les Winchester, il savait qu'il y avait eu pas mal de 'tangages' sur Terre, mais peu de détails et Ash aurait bien aimé avoir des infos pour les transmettre à leur amis et surtout les parents des deux frères. Que voulait Castiel ? En fonction, il pourrait peut être la jouer fine après tout et avoir des infos que Castiel n'avait pas envie de donner.

- « Bonjour Castiel, qu'est'c'qui t'améne dans l'coin ? Pas en train de préparer Noël sur Terre, comme on l'fait ici ?

- « Bonjour Ash, que dit ton réseau de surveillance espion sur les Winchester ou moi récemment ? »

Ash, était effectivement dans la cagua, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien entendu comme infos récentes les concernant était vrai dans la mesure ou apparemment tout ce qui concernait le trio était ultra top secret. De plus Castiel connaissait son piratage des lignes célestes, en blasphémant légèrement, si les voies du Seigneurs sont impénétrables, 'trouver le chemin' pour entendre les voix célestes sur 'netangel' avait pas était compliqué pour Ash. La partie de poker était lancée, plutôt que la conversation entre les deux.

- « Cela fait si longtemps que j'entends parler de toi, _(à quoi bon nier son piratage informatique)_, une bière ? » tentant de détendre l'atmosphère céleste aux alentours et angélique en face de lui. Les trois clients de l'après midi, des chasseurs, qui comme Ash avaient trouvé le moyen de passer d'un paradis à un autre par les 'portes de services' plutôt que de passer par le service de demande pour aller visiter d'autres paradis.

- « Merci, volontiers, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

- « Rien, nada, Toi, Sam, Dean, rien, silence radio vous concernant, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui aurait des questions à vous poser sur les frères pour que je puisse donner des nouvelles à leur mère », Ash venait de marquer un point à la réaction de l'ange qui était bien humain parfois.

- « Ils vont bien, aux dernières nouvelles ils préparent Noël. »

- « Ah, ça veut dire qu'ils sont pas morts » dit Ash, se rendant compte de la stupidité de cette phrase, permettant à Castiel de reprendre la main dans la partie se déroulant maintenant.

- « Je pense que tu le serais immediatamente*. Alors comme ça le réseau tout entier est 'muet' nous concernant ? Intéressant. Une explication ? », Castiel venait de gagner une manche.

*_(ce qui veut dire en italien : immédiatement comme l'aurait-dit, Criquette Rockwell, semi-célébrité, ex-reporter, businesswoman, etc, en telle circonstance),_ _(nto : certes, je recycle, mais depuis que je l'ai écrit, Castiel a regardé l'épisode, c'est pour ça, et non par fainéantise)_

- « J'ai pas réussit à craquer les codes adéquats ? » répondit Ash tentant de reprendre pied, et la main.

- « C'est toi le spécialiste, à toi de me dire. » dit Castiel énigmatique.

- « C'est sur qu'avec un peu d'aide »

- « Aide toi et le ciel t'aidera, en quelque sorte » répondit Castiel.

Là, c'est Ash qui prenait la main, même si la sortie de Castiel l'avait bluffé, en effet Castiel avouait, au minimum, vouloir savoir ce que le ciel savait sur ce qu'ils traficotaient sur Terre avec les frères. Certaines infos avaient circulées, mais depuis la remise en cage et la perte de Michel, _(même s'il était revenu depuis, ce genre d'infos passe pas inaperçue)_, de moins en moins et depuis plus d'un an, enfin en fonction de la notion du temps d'Ash, rien, le vide, les noms Dean et Sam Winchester, Castiel, étaient comme effacés du système. Enfin les données auxquelles Ash avait accès.

- « Partenaires dans le crime ? » demanda Ash à Castiel, lui tendant la main pour conclure le deal.

- « Collaborateurs occasionnels » rectifia Castiel. Ash n'avait pas eu besoin de dire aux consommateurs de partir, ces derniers ayant compris que plus loin ils seraient, mieux 'leur éternité' se porterait.

- « Par ici, » dit Ash, montrant à Castiel le chemin de la réserve. Ses bébés y étant au 'repos', enfin les écrans en mode veille.

- « Avant de commencer, si je ne peux effacer la mémoire d'une âme au paradis, je peux toujours faire un signalement et que tu sois interdit de toutes formes de matériel informatique pour disons….. une éternité. Alors tu craques le système, mais c'est moi qui lit les dossiers et pas de sauvegarde pour tes longues soirées d'hiver » dit Castiel amusé de la tête d'Ash.

- « Ben, j'sais pas si ont t'l'as déjà dit sur Terre, mais j'ai l'impression que t'as appris le sens de l'humour auprès de Dean »

_Ce que dit Ash fit sourire Castiel lui rappelant la réflexion de son chéri se plaignant d'avoir trop 'déteint' sur lui, ce qui avait valu, __(en parlant de déteindre),__ une douche pour se laver le corps et les idées à Dean par un Castiel vraiment taquin ce matin là, ayant fait exprès de sortir de la salle d'eau aussi peu vêtu pour tester la résistance de son chéri qui s'était montré particulièrement 'chaud' depuis quelques jours, __(Dean ayant apparemment réussit comme il le pensait à donner le change, mais pas aussi bien que prévu.)._

- « Nous nous côtoyons » répondit platement Castiel.

- « Vous vous côtoyez ! » Fit Ash avec un va et vient des sourcils pour affirmer un sous-entendu.

- « Tout comme je vous côtoie en ce moment » enchaina Castiel, faisant un va et vient des sourcils.

-« O.k, « dit Ash voulant dire, -'j'suis pas prêt d'avoir des infos, puis,

- « Bon, je lance le programme, mais i'm'faut les codes avant », et les codes apparurent sur un bout de papier tendu par Castiel.

Ash lança son programme et quand Castiel le vit entrer les codes, il lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à télécharger les dossiers et sortir. Le téléchargement fini, c'est un Ash récalcitrant qui laissa un ange face à deux fichiers. Il ouvrit d'abord celui de Dean. Le fichier était clairement incomplet, comme si des données avaient été effacées récemment, ce qui alarma Castiel, _(Quelqu'un avait-il prévu sa visite ici ?)._ Les six derniers mois de la vie de Dean n'étaient plus dans ce dossier. Il ouvrit celui de Sam qui était à jour, curieusement trop bien mis à jour, car la dernière entrée datée de son arrivée chez Ash.

_Sam Winchester après avoir fait des achats pour des décorations sur la demande de Castiel est allé faire une promenade dans le parc de la ville et est en route maintenant pour leur maison._

Concernant son cas, il irait demander directement à ses frères, car il se passait quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que le paradis ne veuille pas le tenir informé, et si notre ange n'aimait pas une chose, c'était de ne pas comprendre, du moins savoir. Il était connu pour sa curiosité après tout _(et comme cela concernait son chéri __‼__!)_.

Distrait, plus par le manque d'infos que ce qu'il avait lu, il effaça les dossiers, mais pas entièrement, ce qui permit à Ash d'apprendre après son départ certaines infos lui faisant froid dans le dos et qu'il effaça aussitôt lues. Seul restait une bribe sur le passage des Léviathans sur Terre et du combat des frères, _(ne laissant pas d'indices si ce combat était fini ou non), mais rien de plus sur Dean et Sam, enfin si une info qu'Ash eut du mal a assimilé, enfin plus difficilement que les deux bouteilles de scotch qui lui fallut pour 'avaler' la nouvelle. Il était évident pour lui, - 'Pas un mots, ou j'ai un aller direct pour le local chaudière, si j'suis pas flingué avant par John' -. Même si on est une âme au paradis, on tient à 'sa personne', c'est humain après tout. _

Lorsque Bobby avait enfin gagné le ciel, il avait été aussi généreux en infos sur ce qu'il se passait sur Terre et le trio que le péquin moyen en bagnole, le jour de quête annuelle de la croix rouge à un feu rouge. _(Bon sauf si c'est Adriana, on fait péter la carte bleue), _Il avait rencontré Mary et John, leur avait donné quelles infos avant de rejoindre le paradis de son épouse. Les deux frères étaient vivants, chassant, heureux et suffisamment adultes pour qu'on leur foute la paix, enfin dit poliment à une mère et un père inquiets mais aussi rassurés que leurs fils aillent bien.

Paragraphe 4

Oh ! Frère, je suis si content de te voir. Eh moi donc !

_Ou : Un Castiel inquiet et irrité = Un Gabriel inquiet et' frappé'_

Castiel sorti de la réserve, s'avança vers le bar ou Ash avait repris sa place et lui dit.

- « Je te remercie de ton aide, que veux tu savoir ? »

Et Castiel lui raconta sa version de la vie des Winchester, évitant de parler de son couple, et des yeux doux de son frère envers Sam. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, comme l'avait fait Sam sur l'attirance qu'avait certains êtres surnaturel(le)s avec les Winchester. Il lui parla peu des Léviathans, étant la cause de leur venue sur Terre, mais donna quelques infos corroborant ce qu'avait bien voulu dire Bobby un soir, chez eux, lors d'un repas où le couple singer avait reçu quelques ami(e)s.

L'ange sorti du _Ash-bar_, et se rendit à son ancienne garnison, certains de ses amis y étant encore. Si certains furent heureux de le voir, d'autres, non, l'épisode 'Je suis votre nouveau Dieu' étant encore présent pour eux. Il ne reçu aucunes infos nouvelles. Il était sur le point de regagner sa maison, car le paradis avait été sa maison, lorsqu'il reconnu l'aura de Gabriel. Il se matérialisa aussitôt aux cotes de son ainé qui était en conversation avec un chérubin. À sa vue, le chérubin disparu et Gabriel, se retourna.

- « Frère, je suis si content de te voir, alors quoi de neuf doc ? » fit Gabriel à la Bugs bunny.

- 'Pourquoi le dossier de Dean est inaccessible ? Non je dois ruser avec lui,'- pensa Castiel,

- ' ruser avec Loki ! Bon, autant l'embarrasser, _(Castiel avait découvert la mesquinerie), _j'aurai peut-être pas d'infos, mais lui il aura l'info qu'il ne faut pas me prendre pour un idiot.'-

- « Les décos de Noël sont prêtes et pas grâce à toi, Sam s'en ai chargé, t'aurais pu l'accompagner, tu l'évites ou quoi ? » demanda sournoisement Castiel qui avait ressenti la tension entre son grand frère et Sam ces derniers temps, d'autant plus que Dean lui en avait aussi parlé. Gabriel accusa le coup, son petit frère avait vraiment 'grandi' ces dernières années.

- « Eh bien je vais aller lui donner un coup de main si il veut bien. » et Gabriel disparu. On 'tricke' pas le 'Tricker'. Castiel se retrouva seul et toujours aussi peu informé de ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha Joshua. Il le trouva en pleine composition florale.

- « Bonjour Castiel » dit l'archange à 'l'ange' apparaissant devant lui.

-« Bonjour Joshua, c'est un beau bouquet » dit Castiel

- « Merci, je m'exerce et c'est reposant, même si je préfère voir les plantes pousser dans un jardin. Le parfum de la fleur du bonheur te plait toujours ? » Le ton calme de Joshua, apaisa Castiel. Il était en recherche d'infos, mais Joshua était un archange tellement spécial aux yeux de Castiel. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours trouvé réconfort et écoute auprès de lui, oubliant un instant ses recherches, il profita du moment.

- « Alors mon frère, es-tu troublé ? » demanda Joshua, qui connaissait son Castiel et connaissait aussi la cause pleine et entière de ses tourments mieux que quiconque au paradis, car même Michel ne savait pas tout concernant Castiel, enfin l'essentiel.

- « Je suis effectivement troublé depuis quelques temps, mes frères aussi bien sur Terre qu'au Paradis agissent bizarrement en ma présence. »

- « Je te reconnais bien là, mon frère, toujours en recherche de la vérité » dit Joshua souriant. Castiel loin d'être offusqué par ses paroles lui souri en retour en haussant les épaules signifiant 'C'est bien moi effectivement'.

- « Que veux tu savoir que tu ne saches déjà en ton cœur. » lui dit Joshua montant du doigt sa poitrine. Castiel était paumé. Que voulait encore dire Joshua, le roi de la phrase sibylline.

- « Je … Tu penses que je suis parano de penser que mes frères me cachent quelque chose en ce moment ? Quelque chose de tellement énorme qu'ils redoutent ma réaction, car j'ai compris que cela concerne Dean. » demanda Castiel, mal à l'aise de sa question. Joshua releva la tête et regardant son frère.

- « Tu es devenu bien humain pour employer de tels termes. »

Castiel le regarda. Était-ce un reproche ? Une mise en garde pour le futur ? Au lieu de clarifier la situation, Joshua la rendait _(volontairement ?) _encore plus floue.

- « C'est possible. Je suis peut être sous le stress de Noël ?» tenta d'ironiser Castiel de plus en plus mal à nouveau.

- « Un ange stressé par Noël. Intéressant » dit Joshua en riant, mais en se piquant à une épine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Castiel. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume céleste aurait pu lancer un Castiel/Hamlet, mais comme c'était Joshua avec qui il parlait, il lui posa une autre question 'anodine'.

- « Les bouquets, c'est pour offrir à Noël? »

- « Oui, c'est pour offrir à une église pour la messe de minuit. C'est une ébauche, mais je suis content qu'elle t'ai plu, cela veut dire que les bouquets plairont » répondit Joshua, montrant de facto que le sujet était clos.

- « Ceux qui vont les recevoir sont des chanceux », puis, - « Je dois rentrer, le diner va pas se faire tout seul » dit Castiel.

- « J'ai aimé que tu interdises l'usage de pouvoirs dans votre maison. Gabriel te fait pas trop tourner en bourrique pour échapper à ses taches ? Vous allez accepter qu'il vive chez vous ? Quant est-il de Sam ?»

Castiel pensait que la conversation était finie, mais Joshua le bombardait de questions. Pour faire diversion ? _(la parano revient !), _

-« On n'a pas encore décidé. Je pense que par moment Dean veut jouer un sale tour à Sam en disant 'oui' ou le laisser croire. Il faut dire que Gabriel est si souvent chez nous, qu'un peu plus, je ne sais pas si on verrait vraiment la différence. Enfin Sam, lui la voit, cela officialiserai que Gabriel est un habitant de la maison et plus un occupant. » ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le chapitre Sam/Gabriel.

- « C'est dommage pour Gabriel qui enfin devient sérieux que son affection ne soit pas payée en retour…. » dit Joshua comme si il allait continuer sa phrase mais avait préféré se taire.

- 'Encore un secret apparemment' - se dit Castiel.

- « Sam n'est pas Dean »

- « Et Gabriel n'est pas toi », nous le savons tous les deux, l'univers le sait, dit Joshua mi sourire, mi sérieux.

- « Je sais que Sam à eut une relation sexuelle avec un homme mais il était sous influence de drogues, alors, avoir une relation amoureuse ?! »

- « Pourtant pour vous deux, c'est l'amour qui vous a réuni et t'as permis d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un Dean complétement paniqué au début. Je me trompe ? » demanda Joshua de plus en plus amusé par la réaction de Castiel à l'évocation de sa vie privée, très privée, avec son chéri.

- « Je pense que cela est vrai, mais je dois y aller, le diner comme j'ai dit ne se fait pas seul » _(faisant aveu de retraite plus qu'annonce de départ)_, et Castiel ' s'évanoui ' pour la Casa, sans plus d'infos et encore plus de questions, mais avec aussi un joli bouquet, laissant un Joshua pas mécontent de son tour jusqu'à ce qu'un Père inquiet, donc stressé, lui fasse la remontrance qu'il n'avait pas été fair-play avec son fils et son frère.

- « Vous êtes trop protecteur » dit Joshua

- « Tu penses qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il l'attend que je suis trop protecteur ? » dit amusé et pensif Dieu.

- « Nos conversations vont me manquer' » dit Joshua

- « Mais je suis pas mort, j'ai encore quelques * 'belles années' devant moi, ne sois pas triste en ces instants, surtout en ces instants ! »,_ *(je laisse à chacun son interprétation de la durée)_

Joshua sourit à ces mots. En effet les prochains jours sur Terre allaient être les plus cruciaux pour l'humanité, mais aussi l'univers, le paradis, et cela peu d'êtres en étaient conscients, Dieu ayant fait, à ce que sa voie, soit encore plus impénétrable.

- « Je pars maintenant sur Terre » dit-il à Joshua qui sourit à cette déclaration soudaine car cette annonce n'avait pas surpris l'archange, en effet, quel père ne voudrait pas être présent en ces instants, se dit-il.

C'est donc, un Dean ayant fait vrombir bijou(x) _(eh oui que voulez vous, la chair est faible),_ une Anna ayant fait marcher un chérubin _(qui l'avait fait peut-être marcher ?), _un Sam ayant été se promener et ayant envoyer promener Gabriel, un Gabriel ayant été se 'promener' et un Castiel tout aussi curieux qu'à son départ qui se réunirent autour du diner.

Paragraphe 5

Demain c'est le 25 ! Demain c'est le 25.

Cinq heures du mat, j'ai des frissons, je claque des dents, seul dans mes draps bleus froissés, c'est l'insomnie, sommeil cassé.

_(Paroles de chanson des années 80, j'suis feignasse, j'sais, merci le net pour les vieilles vidéos)_

Day six : Jeudi

02h27min41s _(ah mais dans la chanson ils disent 5 heures. Et alors _!)

- WAAAAAAHHHH – retentit de la chambre du couple, enfin de Dean seul entre ses draps froissés. Seul avec les fantasmes d'un Castiel des plus dominateur et d'un Dean plus soumis et chaudasse qu'une nympho en crise sous X, _(extasy et plans culs)._ . Il avait subi des trucs sordides aux enfers et assez glauques par la suite, mais il les avait subi en tant que victime.

Ce qui avait été un problème au début de sa relation avec Castiel, certains gestes anodins en soient lui amenant des souvenirs sinistres. Là, c'est lui qui mettait en scène ses propres soumissions. Même Sam avec ses bouchons d'oreille entendit le cri de son frère en plein trouble et surement érection.

- « Désolé Sam » dit Castiel 'réveillé' par Dean et ses affres, se sentant le seul responsable, _(enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, car en réalité sa part dans le malaise de Dean était moindre que la part plus cosmique en jeu, diront nous.)_

La maisonnée se 'rendormie'. Le matin après le petit déjeuner, Castiel souriant invita sa sœur à faire une promenade pour parler des derniers préparatifs de Noël. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait rien dit la veille, qu'il n'aurait définitivement rien à dire à Anna, car il avait au moins découvert que sa sœur lui avait menti. Gabriel n'était pas apparu depuis la veille, Sam était de bonne humeur et glandait dans le living à mater des vidéos sur son ordi. Dean étant encore dans le garage - « pour une dernière vérification », avait-il dit, car ils allaient à la messe en voiture comme n'importe qui, et cela aurait été ballot qu'ils tombent en panne.

- « Alors ma sœur, tu n'as rien à me dire ? » demanda Castiel à une Anna surprise du lieu choisi par Castiel pour parler, _(un hangar vide)_.

- « Décos : faites, ménage : fait, cadeaux : fait » fini avec un clin d'œil et avec un ton militaire, Anna ravie.

- « J'en doute pas, en parlant de cadeaux » et Castiel de sortir de sa poche un des talismans d'Anna qui blêmie à sa vue.

- « J'peux t'expliquer ! »

- « T'as intérêt ! » coupée par un Castiel lâchant sa colère.

- « Pas ici, sinon je vais me faire incendier par les autres »

- « si je l'ai pas fait avant ! » dit Castiel lançant une allumette apparue dans sa main et enflammant un cercle d'huile sacrée autour d'elle.

- « Pourquoi m'as tu menti ? Que complotez vous ? Pourquoi le dossier de Dean est effacé sur les six derniers mois ? »

Définitivement Anna n'avait pas toutes les infos, car elle fut surprise de ' l'amputation' du dossier de Dean. Castiel avait mené son enquête, et quand ? L'un de ses ordres étant de le surveiller avec Balthazar et Gabriel, _(d'où la présence persistante de ce dernier depuis six mois, en tout cas, c'était l'explication officielle avant sa demande de fréquenter Sam)._

Elle devrait 'causer' avec ses frères se promit-elle. Mais là, elle avait un ex-subordonné avec plus de pouvoirs qu'elle maintenant, amoureux en mode_ 'Vous touchez à mon Dean vous êtes atomisé'_, car on avait osé s'intéresser à son chéri sans sa permission. - ' Va falloir devoir y'aller mollo avec ' l'angelot '-, se dit-elle. - 'Lui donner des infos, certes, mais pas celles auxquelles y s'attendait, c'était certain. Cela suffirait-il pour le faire patienter jusqu'à cet après-midi, voir jusqu'au 25 ? Ça s'rait bien, mais avec Castiel il fallait s'attendre à tout.' -

- « Alors, toujours rien à me dire ?! » s'impatienta Castiel.

- « Tu promets de pas t'énerver plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? » demanda t-elle.

Castiel prit l'air le plus détaché en fonction de sa tempête intérieure.

- « Mais bien sur, comme si je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez depuis des jours contre Dean, donc contre moi et Sam, je ne peux qu'être CALME ‼. », on aurait dit le Castiel de sa période gore 'Castiel New God', _(avec aussi la 'traduction pas 'sympa'), _bref le plus flippant, car il faisait 'joujou' avec une fiole d'huile sacrée.

- « On range la mignonette et on discute » dit Anna pas vraiment rassurée là, mais avec une voie posée.

- « T'es pas en position de faire des demandes » répondit aussitôt Castiel.

- « O.kééé. Euh, voilà, effectivement avec Gabriel et Sam, _(le nom de Sam surpris Castiel, elle pourrait faire diversion peut-être)_, on vous prépare une surprise pour Noël »

- « T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- « Je t'assure, on veut vous emmener à la messe de minuit à Saint Pierre de Rome. Voilà c'est dit, », fini Anna pensant que cela suffirait à combler la curiosité de son petit frère. Mais elle n'avait plus affaire à son petit frère, mais à un jules en pétard qu'on touche à son chéri.

- « Nous amener à Saint Pierre, avec le décalage horaire faudrait partir avant 5 heures de l'après-midi, et en parlant de décalage, c'est pour ça que le dossier de Dean est classé super top secret maintenant ? », il lâchait pas le morceau. », _(ayant vu la réaction de sa sœur à cette nouvelle)._Que dire sur ce qu'elle ignorait,

- « j'ai pas la moindre explication et je suis pas la seule que tu peux interroger, non ? Lui rappelant que sa famille ne se résumait pas à elle dans un cercle de feu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de sonder son esprit car il pourrait y découvrir d'autres informations qu'il ne devait pas connaître avant Noël, s'il devait être amené à les connaître. Comment faire ?- se dit-elle.

- « J'ai trahi ta confiance et je t'en demande humblement pardon. En ce qui concerne le dossier de Dean, je n'ai aucunes infos à te fournir car je n'en ai aucune. Effectivement il se passe quelque chose et j'en sais foutrement rien, enfin, le peu que je sais est si incroyable que de toute façon, tu ne me croirais pas, alors la seule solution est d'attendre la suite des évènements comme tout le monde car Gabriel et Balthazar, même s'ils en savent plus que moi, je pense pas qu'ils t'en diront plus. Tu es sur Terre en continu depuis un moment petit frère, n'oublies que le ciel donne encore des ordres et qu'il y en a encore qui obéissent sans poser de questions surtout en fonction de celui qui s'exprime. »

Si Dieu était de la partie, alors effectivement Castiel n'était pas prêt d'avoir ses réponses avant que l'heure n'en vienne.

- « Tu penses que Père y est pour quelque chose ? »

- « Père y est toujours plus ou moins pour quelque chose, non ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des Winchester et de toi » répondit-elle. Dieu en effet participait au 'futur bonheur' de son fils en ayant incité, proposé 'l'after messe', dans les pensées de certains de ses fils qui de fait avaient préparé the X'mas Party. _(le 'X', c'est pour Christmas et non pas pour ' Party for adultes', rien, rien n'est plus respecté de nos jours ma bonne dame, un scandale !)_

- « Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, sœur. Faire autant de mystère pour aller à la messe, et quand à mes frères, ils paient rien pour attendre » dit Castiel en éteignant le cercle, laissant entendre avec sa fin de phrase que l'affaire n'était pas close entre sa famille et lui, même si Dieu était encore plus présent dans l'équation maintenant. Ils rentrèrent, plus exactement Castiel rentra à la maison pour préparer le repas, Anna devant faire un saut en premier pour aller chercher sa robe pour Noël.

- « Alors mon bébé, Qué pasa ? T'as l'air contrarié. C'est le repas de ce soir qui cause problème, ou celui de midi ? » demanda Dean à son chéri qui était dans la cuisine. Ce dernier entrant plein de cambouis, donc satisfait de sa matinée de méca-nique. _(Jeu d'mots pourri, je sais, c'est la méttable)_

- « Un bisou avant que je me lave ? » demanda-t-il à un Castiel songeur qui lui fit sans protestation et avec plaisir. L'insouciance de Dean aux événements lui apportait la paix dont il avait besoin.

Paragraphe 6

Dans un grand bol de strychnine, faites délier de la morphine, faites tiédir à la casserole un bon verre de pétrole, (je vais en mettre deux !)

_(Remerciement à Uderzo et Goscinny pour le début de recette du pudding à l'arsenic, après tout le Christmas pudding est une tradition, chacun ses ingrédients en fonction de son humeur)_

Le repas se passa. D'un côté, Dean et Sam mangeant avec entrain et blaguant, de l'autre, deux anges se regardant en chien de fusils. Apparaissant avec une tarte_, (le gâteau, pas la claque ou une cagole),_ Gabriel senti tout de suite que l'atmosphère coté anges était tendue comme les intestins d'un constipé chronique venant de prendre un laxatif. Bref, prêts à péter à tous moments, et dans tous les sens du terme, donc, pas de flamme ou étincelle à moins de 100 mètres, _(périmètre de sécurité, oblige, j'ai mon B.N.S m'sieurs, dames, j'sais quoi j'cause.). Brevet National de Secouriste._

- « C'est une tarte meringuée au citron » dit Gabriel, allant maintenant chercher des assiettes à dessert dans le buffet après avoir déposé l'objet de l'attention de 4 paires d'yeux sur la table. Deux avec envie, deux pour ne pas se regarder _(Aucun ange ne passa, aucun doute plana. Toujours la grève, et même si le travail aurait repris, ils se seraient pas pointé, s'rait fait envoyer bouler direct)_

- « Je sais qu'elle est belle, mais à ce point ! » dit Gabriel posant les assiettes.

Castiel leva la tête en direction de son grand frère.

- « tu veux vivre ici ? Alors t'as intérêt à répondre fissa à mes questions cher frère, sinon je vote contre », ce qui attrista Gabriel fut le sourire de Sam.

- « Que veux tu savoiiir ? » dit théâtralement l'archange.

- « C'est quoi, cette histoire de Saint Pierre ? »

Regardant Anna qui fut limpide pour Gabriel, et donc comprenant la situation, sans les détails.

- « Bon, apparemment Anna à cafté, Sam tu peux leur dire » dit Gabriel provoquant un regard étonné chez Dean à l'adresse de son frangin. - 'Bonne diversion' - pensa Anna.

- « Dean, Castiel. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez si on allait à la messe de minuit au Vatican ? » dit Sam regardant Dean, qui regardait son chéri.

- « Tu as envie d'y aller ? J'ai bichonné mon bijou exprès pour ce soir» déclara Dean à Castiel, _(avec tous les sous entendus possibles)_.

- « Tu sais, assister à la messe de minuit où on est placé est un privilège » renchéri Sam tentant d'amadouer son frère réticent.

- « C'est pas un concert d'Ozy, exagère pas ! » rétorqua Dean à 'l'enthousiasme ' de son frère. Il y avait quelque chose que Sam ne lui disait pas, fallait pas prendre le chasseur pour une bille, même si le cadet pensait gruger l'ainé. Sam semblait trop heureux pour être honnête. Sam sentit le détecteur de Dean à plein régime le scrutant pour découvrir la faille.

- « Et il faudrait que tu t'habilles » dit Anna à l'adresse de Dean pour dissiper son attention de son frère qui était maintenant mal à l'aise devant le regard de prédateur de son frangin.

-« J'suis habillé »

- « Je voulais dire, en costume » dit-elle

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Que j'aille à confesse ? »

- « C'est une option » dit Sam

- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre. »

- « Ben si, j'vais mettre en costume pour être tout beau pour la nuit de Noël et toi aussi frérot » dit Sam tout content.

- « Cas, t'en penses quoi de c'voyage chez l'pape ? »

- « on pourrait en discuter en privé ? Mais avant j'ai une ou deux questions à poser à Gabriel, Tu m'accompagnes frère ? » fini Castiel

- « Après le dessert et le café» dit Gabriel avec un visage gourmand vers la tarte. Le dessert fut prit dans un silence digne d'un monastère, seul le bruit des fourchettes et cuillers à café faisant acte de présence, les convives et autres protagonistes, chacun dans ses pensées.

_- 'Que lui cachait son frère avec cette histoire d'aller chez l'pape, après tout l'église catholique avait brillé de tout son éclat par son absence ces dernières années, même pas un voyage de thalasso à Lourdes offert ou de trek dans l'Sinaï et encore moins un p'tit chèque de remerciement, et Dieu que Cas est sexy avec ce T-shirt que j'ai envie de lui arracher -_ pensait l'ainé des Winchester, mangeant sa part, avec entrain même si c'était pas sa pâtisserie préférée.

_- 'J'vais m'faire massacrer par Dean, pourvu qu'il dise oui, pourvu que j'me sois pas trompé. Seigneur si vous m'entendez. Si c'est encore une de mes fausses bonnes idées, du style l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, et zou j'libère votre fils, j'espère qu'là, c'n'est pas l'même genre de connerie que j'fait. Seigneur si c'est une connerie, faites moi un signe. J'suis con, vos fils sont là. Bon, alors à ce soir'. -_ Pensait Sam ayant du mal à apprécier l'une de ses tartes favorites, ne sachant pas que sa dernière pensée allait être exaucée au delà de ses espérances.

_- 'Alors le serpent, __(beuu, j'aime pas les serpents)__ sort du puits, fait le tour de l'arbre et retourne dans le puits' – pensait Cupidon, montrant à ses frères comment faire un nœud de lacet avec ses __vernis où il se mirait, et plus il se mirait, plus il s'admirait_.

_(il frimait l'Cupidon, vernis d'être invité et d'avoir des vernis, car après il savait qu'il faudrait s'tenir à carreau sur les carreaux.) nto : __emprunt à Raymond Devos et son sketch de Narcisse__. _

_- ' Pourquoi Père veut cela ? Pourquoi faire une apparition après tant de temps et tout ce que l'on a traversé pour me demander d'être 'traiteur' pour les deux tourtereaux. Qu'est ce qu'il manigance le Pater ? Et que ce passe t-il réellement avec Dean ? J'aime bien le jean de Sam' _ - pensait Gabriel finissant le dessert et attaquant son café.

_- ' Mes frères m'ont pas tenu informé de tout, j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire de ce que j'avais découvert chez Dean. J'ai hâte de voir leur tronche lorsqu'ils vont se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.'_ - pensait Anna ruminant dans sa tasse à café.

_- ' Je sais pas ce qu'il se prépare, mais aller à Rome n'est que la première étape. Que faire ? Accepter pour voir où cela me même ? Mais Dean dans tout ça, je peux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Je jure Père que si sa vie est en jeu, je n'hésiterai pas à rouvrir le purgatoire et aller vous affronter.'- _Puis réalisant son 'audace', _- 'Père, faites qu'il n'arrive rien à Dean, je n'y survivrai pas, pitié'-_ pria Castiel.

_- ' Si il vient ce soir, je sens que ça va être encore plus chaotique que cela le présage, mais pourquoi il veut venir ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Je sens que je vais aller faire un tour à mon arsenal au cas où…'_ - pensait Balthazar au paradis devant un invité surprise de dernier moment.

Le dessert fut avalé et les deux frères célestes partirent faire un tour, sortant sur la terrasse.

- « on va 'discuter' le long de la plage, il y a peu de monde en ce moment » dit Gabriel. En effet, en ce début d'après midi du 24 décembre, ça s'bousculait pas près des flots.

- 'Autant éviter les lieux totalement déserts avec un Castiel prêt à rentrer en fusion, voir fission.'- se dit-il.

- « Alors petit frère qu'as tu à me demander » dit Gabriel avec un visage montrant qu'il était son ainé, un gars cool, mais archange tout de même, même si Castiel était devenu lors de sa dernière résurrection quasi aussi puissant que lui.

- « Comment oses-tu faire le fier ? t'es content de toi ? Loki est de retour, les plans foireux vont tomber comme la neige cette nuit ? S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Dean, t'es mort, t'entends, tout comme Balthazar et Anna. »

- « Faudra pas oublier Michel, Joshua, Cupidon, Sam et Père dans ta liste » ponctua Gabriel, faisant comprendre que le problème le dépassait tout comme Castiel, même s'il y participait en donnant l'impression de manipuler son monde, _(ce qui était vrai d'une certaine façon)._

- « Que sais-tu ? Tu vas parler ? »

- « Ou quoi ? sortir tes petits poings? » demanda Gabriel, commençant à s'énerver, car c'est pas parce que son frère faisait sa crise qu'il devait le supporter, il avait aussi ses propres problèmes en ce moment avec un membre Winchester. _(allo psy service, dites moi, toutes ces allusions salaces, vous en pensez quoi ?)_

- « Que veux tu savoir ? que l'on va au Vatican ? t'es au courant, non ? »

- « Et que le dossier de Dean soit vide depuis six mois de toutes données ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire là dessus ? »

- « J'te dirai rien, et oui c'est moi hier qui ai vidé son dossier, Papa veut pas que je te l'dise » fini Gabriel comme un gosse en tirant la langue à Castiel.

Fallait pas tenter un ange en mode hybride maman ours/tigresse pour son choupinou, mais l'ainé se foutait maintenant de la réaction de son frère, c'était trop tard, il avait espionné Anna à son insu et avait vu comme elle la déconcertante trouvaille de sa sœur concernant Dean et donc son benjamin.

Castiel se rua sur son frère et commença à lui mettre une avoinée. Balthazar fit son arrivée en séparant, enfin tentant de séparer ses frères. Gabriel avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue, une belle tache rouge sur la joue en forme de poing, les vêtements en bataille. Castiel avait sa manche droite déchirée, le poing droit marqué par sa rencontre avec la face de son ainé, bref en meilleure condition, l'ainé aurait eu sa toise, si Balthazar n'était pas intervenu.

- « Vous allez arrêter vos enfantillages il y a des choses plus sérieuses en jeu actuellement ! » tonna Balthazar en finissant de séparer ses frères.

- « Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » rugit Castiel prêt à sauter à la gorge de Balthazar maintenant.

- « Il a bouffer du tyrannosaure ou quoi le frangin ? » crana Gabriel voyant la réaction de Castiel aux paroles de son frère, mais se ravisa lorsque 'p'tit frère' le regarda à son tour effectivement en mode prédateur préhistorique.

- « Gabriel ! » puis - « Castiel, si on ne t'as rien dit et qu'on ne peut ou veut te dire ce qu'il se passe, c'est que c'est la volonté de Père, malgré notre propre envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment, on sait peu de choses. Ce que l'on sait c'est que… »

- « Balthazar ! Père va être furax si tu caftes. » puis s'adressant à Castiel, - « Comment oses-tu encore défier la volonté de notre Père ! l'amour te rend aveugle ? Ne vois tu pas que l'on ne peut qu'attendre que sa volonté s'accomplisse. La seule chose que l'on sait c'est que c'est peu avant minuit que les révélations commenceront . Eh merde, j'ai cafté» dit Gabriel.

Castiel entendant son frère, su qu'il disait la vérité. Une fois de plus son Père lui envoyait une mission à accomplir, _(une épreuve en fait, c'est ainsi que Castiel le ressentit),_ mais laquelle ? Même le jour de la nativité, les Winchester auraient maille à partir avec le paradis. Cette pensée attrista profondément Castiel et il commença à percevoir de l'amertume, non pour lui, mais pour son incapacité à protéger Dean et Sam des manigances de sa famille. Balthazar voyant les épaules de son frère se vouter, _(signe de résignation plus d'acceptation)_, s'approcha de lui et lui faisant une accolade lui dit à voix basse.

- « T'inquiètes, je suis là et si Père te cherche des noises, j'ai pas rendu toutes les armes. »

- « J'ai rien entendu ! » dit Gabriel, ayant envie de se joindre à l'accolade fraternel, et il le fit en glissant à l'autre oreille de Castiel.

- « J'suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il vous arrive à Dean et toi, j'sais pas c'qu'il veut, mais si j'peux vous aider, j'suis prêt. »

- « Oui, d'ailleurs tu m'serres de trop là, t'es vraiment en manque de chaleur affective. Pauvre Gabriel , moi aussi si je peux t'aider, mais je sais vraiment pas quoi penser ou te dire pour Sam et toi. »

- « Je sais » répondit Gabriel triste. Au lieu de les séparer l'adversité les avait réunis, exactement comme leur papounet l'avait dit.

- « Si on rentrait ? Va falloir se préparer ? » dit Balthazar.

Paragraphe 7

Amore vieni a ballare, vieni, vieni, je sais, je sais, I love you, cariño…. Y'a d'la rumba dans l'air, le smoking de travers, j'te suis pas dans cette galère…

_(Merci monsieur Souchon)_

Castiel et Dean étaient montés dans leur chambre pour discuter, les autres restant dans la cuisine 'complotant'.

- « T'as envie d'aller à Rome ? » demanda Dean.

- « Et toi ? »

- « J'en sais rien, c'est comme tu veux. »

Cela ne facilitait pas la tache de Castiel pour refuser cette 'attention' céleste, mais restait ' la problématique Sam'. Que savait-il exactement ? Car il était évident qu'il se préparait quelque chose n'ayant rien à voir avec la messe de minuit, maintenant, mais quoi ? Que lui cachait sa sœur, ses frères, Sam et Dieu ?

- « Peut-être qu'un câlin sur le lit m'aiderai à prendre une décision » argua Dean avec toute l'innocence à sa disposition, _(c'est à dire le zéro absolu en cet instant)._

- « Dean, un peu de sérieux, je suis étonné que Sam ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ! Je sais pas quoi, mais c'est pas net cette soudaine envie d'aller au Vatican » ponctua Castiel.

- « Bébé est suspicieux ? » lança Dean s'élançant sur leur lit et rebondissant sur le matelas avant de s'y étendre lascivement.

- « De toi en ce moment ? Plus que jamais ! » répondit Castiel amoureusement, rejoignant Dean sur le lit.

- « Le voyage et le costume ne te dérangent pas ? » tenta Castiel, sachant que son chéri et les voyages angéliques cela faisait deux et cravate et costume qui font quatre comme dirait l'autre.

- « si cela te fait plaisir d'y aller, alors pas de problème. »

- « Dean, je te trouve soudain bien enthousiaste !? »

- « L'Europe, c'est bien en moins le décalage horaire ? »

- « Oui, y'a sept heures » répondit l'ange avec toute sa patience, car il avait compris ce que les deux cerveaux de Dean avaient réalisé : Avoir la chance d'être à minuit de fait, soit le 25, à 17 heures alors qu'ils s'approchaient de 15h00.

- « Tu penses qu'à ça ! » dit, un peu offusqué il est vrai, Castiel.

- « Si tu savais » dit contrit Dean.

- « Pardon mon Deanou, un bisou pour me faire pardonner. Alors on leur dit quoi ? »

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, car tout bon complot familial doit commencer et finir dans la cuisine, (ou la salle d'eau à la rigueur, si la cuisine est plus petite et aussi en fonction du nombre de conjurés).

- « Il se doute de quoi ? » dit Gabriel à sa sœur et Balthazar, en parlant de Castiel et de ce qu'il avait découvert ou était en passe de découvrir selon elle, et Sam comprenant, ' Ils se doutent de quoi ? ' avec le niveau d'informations qu'il avait.

- « Ce qu'il sait, aucune idée, par contre, y'a faillit avoir de la friture pour le déjeuner tout à l'heure »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Sam, comprenant qu'ils parlaient de Castiel uniquement.

- « Que ce matin, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir parler avec lui, et bien. Petit frère colère + huile sacrée = probable friture d'Anna au repas ce midi si j'avais pas parlé au moins de la messe. Bien sur, il se doute qu'on lui cache quelque chose, …. »

- « c'est Castiel après tout » coupa Gabriel avec amour, humour et exaspération, pensant qu'il l'avait échappé belle tout à l'heure.

- « mais lorsque j'ai évoqué Sam, il a eu l'air déstabilisé. » conclu Anna.

- « Toujours un plaisir de rendre service », dit, l'intéressé.

- « Ça c'est pas vrai, je suis sur que tu voteras contre moi » dit Gabriel 'offusqué' avec l'attitude et la voix d'un candidat d'un jeu télé ayant eu son moment de 'gloire'.

- « À la différence du jeu télé, là, faut pas voter pour t'faire sortir de la maison, mais pour pas qu't'y entres ! » sorti Sam avec le visage de l'homme extenué.

- « Merci Sam, je sais que c'est un vrai cri du cœur. » dit Gabriel vraiment blessé. C'était si simple d'être Loki amant de Kali, mais Gabriel avec Sam, c'était une galère de première. Il avait envie de partir.

- « Monsieur reste jusqu'à la fin, merci » dit Balthazar comprenant les sombres pensées de son frère et son envie de partir loin de celui qui le peinait.

- « Bon alors on fait comment après la messe ? » demanda Sam

- « comme on a dit, on verra bien ce qu'il arrivera. » dit Balthazar

- « Que sera, sera ! « lâcha Gabriel

- « On va s'faire engueuler, j'vous dit pas ! » dit Sam.

- « T'as perdu ton optimisme ? » dit Anna.

-« J'risque surtout de perdre une dent ou deux dans cette histoire et encore la confiance de mon frère »

- « J'te protègerai ! » dit Gabriel.

- « Merci, mais j'me débrouille seul, surtout quand il s'agit de Dean »

-« Bon, s'ils disent oui, on part dans une heure maxi, pour y être à temps, je vous rappelle que l'on atterri à 50 mètres d'une place Saint Pierre noire de monde qu'il va falloir traverser à pied. D'ailleurs comment s'en sort Cupidon ? » demanda Balthazar à l'encontre d'Anna.

- « Ça roule ma poule ! », ceci amenant un tic sur le visage flegmatique de l'archange.

- « Bon, on attend ses majestés et leur bon vouloir. » dit Gabriel.

- « Je vous laisse, je vous retrouve là bas, enfin je vous y attendrais. » dit Balthazar.

Castiel et Dean firent leur entrée, revêtus de leur costume choisi par Anna et Sam. Ils étaient resplendissants de bonheur et d'amour, le couple parfait. Dean pour évacuer son malaise d'avoir autant d'attention soudaine, fit le guignol.

-« Et dans un ensemble d'Yves Saint Laurent vintage 1967, année de naissance de mon bébé,_ (ref à la Chevrolet)_ créé par le couturier lui même, Castiel qui porte on peut dire avec hardiesse et élégance ce costume » déclama Dean comme un présentateur de défilé.

- « Et dans un costume de Chanel, la vraie, celle au paradis, Dean Winchester » fit Castiel à son tour, pendant que Dean faisait le paon.

Pas besoin de plus, ils l'avaient la réponse et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour le Vatican et l'Italie, son pape et l'asti, ses pates, ses pizzas et Capri. Capri qui n'en fini pas de finir, car CAAAAPRI, C'EST FINIIII, tout comme cette histoire d'ailleurs.

_(Nto : J'écris des histoires qui peuvent se lire indépendamment ou à la suite, même si elles ne sont pas forcement dans l'ordre chronologique quand je les écris, généralement je reprends le premier chapitre d'une histoire pour une suite.)_

Merci à celle(s) et celui, ceux qui ont eut la patience d'arriver jusque là. La suite s'intitule : After au Vatican, (j'y bosse), suivie par l'After de l'after, (en préparation), mais d'abord je présente mes excuses pour ceux ayant lus mon histoire de Sherlock ou les frères Winchester et Castel sont en Guest et qui n'est toujours pas finie. Promis avant la fin de cette année, je termine.


End file.
